Padma's Quest
by Poppy P
Summary: Set during GoF. Padma likes Ron. Dean likes Padma. Parvati wants to help with her inner eye. Tears, angst, mistakes, silliness abound. Last chapter up now, story complete. Please R/R.
1. Default Chapter

PADMA'S QUEST

PADMA'S QUEST

by Poppy P

_Set during GoF.Padma wonders if she wasn't too hasty in her judgment of Ron Weasley during the Yule Ball.She sets out to get to know him better with the help of her sister Parvati and her 'inner eye'.This story follows the events of my other story, "The Broom Shed Incident", although you don't have to read both to understand it.Cheers!_

_ _

_Standard Disclaimer:I do not own anything.All the credit goes to JK Rowling.This is a fanfic intended for amusement purposes only._

_ _

Chapter 1 

"What time is it now?" asked Mandy Brocklehurst chewing furiously on one fingernail.

"Five minutes after the last time you asked!" snapped Lisa Turpin irritably.Her voice softened after a bit."I do hope Cho's alright."

"I hope they're all okay," said Padma Patil quietly.The three Ravenclaw girls sat quietly among the tense crowd watching the second task of the Triwizard Tournament.The champions had been given an hour to retrieve their respective hostage from the bottom of the lake.With two minutes left to go, there was no sign of any of them.Low, edgy snippets of conversation surrounded them as students wondered aloud what could possibly be happening beneath the stationary surface of the lake.

Mandy looked down at Padma's wrist watch then turned to the girls, pale faced and wide-eyed."That's it.The hour's up."

Lisa blanched as well, but forced her voice into a sensible tone."There now, remember what Dumbledore said?Nobody's in danger, not the champions and not the…"

A ripple of noise ran through the crowd cutting off Lisa's statement.It started out as a murmur burst into a full-blown roar.Padma leapt to her feet and pointed to the far side of the lake, across from the spectator stands."Look!It's Cho and Cedric!" she cried breathlessly.They watched as Cedric led Cho over to Madam Pomfrey where he insisted that she be attended to first.

"Don't they make the cutest couple?" asked Mandy dreamily.

"They certainly do," said Lisa with a wistful sigh.

Padma patted her arm in a gesture of comfort.Lisa had recently broken up with her boyfriend.The noise level of the crowd had finally settled down when two forms broke the surface of the water.Viktor Krum and Hermione Granger struggled towards the shore, hampered by their sopping robes.

"Fancy being rescued by Viktor Krum," said Mandy in an awe filled voice tinged with a bit of envy."Who would've thought Hermione Granger could snag a world champion Quidditch player?"

"You must admit, she did look quite pretty at the Yule Ball," said Padma in all fairness."She's really nice, clever too.I don't know why the Sorting Hat didn't peg her for Ravenclaw."

"Well I don't what he sees in her," said Lisa sourly.

The appearance of the hysterical Fleur Delacour without her hostage caused another thunder of noise to cascade through the crowd.They watched with interest as Madame Maxime attempted to prevent her from flinging herself back into the water.Roger Davies rushed down to the edge of the lake, attempting to calm the distressed Fleur, but she took no heed of him.

"Look at that great lummox fawning all over that French tart," snorted Lisa spitefully.

"It's not as if she picked him for the thing she would miss the most."

"S'pose Roger can't help it.Cho told me that girl is part Veela," said Mandy with an air of vindictive triumph.

"Really?" asked Lisa with raised eyebrows.

"I wonder what's keeping Harry?" asked Padma nervously.She nudged Mandy and indicated Penelope Clearwater who was seated a couple of benches down from them.Penny's gaze was riveted on the judges' table where her boyfriend Percy Weasley sat watching the lake with increasing agitation.Of course, thought Padma, he must be worried about his brother Ron.From the midst of students Padma distinctly heard Pansy Parkinson's shrill voice say, "Good!That's two less Gryffindors to put up with!"Padma's face flushed with anger but instead of looking for Pansy she turned behind her where her twin sister Parvati sat with her Gryffindor roommate, Lavender Brown.Parvati met her twin's gaze with a brave sort of grimace that belied the uneasiness in her eyes.Padma turned around and fixed her sight on the lake again.

Suddenly the crowd jumped to its feet, exploding with sound.Harry Potter was dragging Ron Weasley and a little girl out of the frigid water.Percy Weasley ran out and grabbed Ron about the middle of the chest, dragging him backwards out of the water.Padma watched the unfolding events with a keen interest.Ever since Penny had told them about how Percy had conjured up a bed of roses for her in the broom shed on the night of the Yule Ball, Padma had been thinking about Ron.If Percy had such a passionate streak, surely Ron must have one as well.Of course he had made her terribly angry the night of the Yule Ball, but perhaps it was just the awkwardness of the first date thing.Padma wondered if Ron was seeing anyone.The only girl she ever saw him with was Hermione Granger.Padma noted the way Hermione and Viktor had huddled together in intense conversation earlier.If Ron and Hermione were an item, surely she wouldn't carry on like that with Krum, right?

Padma was surprised with the twinge of indignation that coursed through her when Fleur Delacour kissed Ron on the cheeks.She looked about sheepishly, but was pleased to see that everyone's attention was on Ludo Bagman who was calling out the scores.Padma took this opportunity to study Ron Weasley intensely.He had the same tall, lanky frame as Percy, though Ron had a gangling look while Percy held himself with stiff dignity.His bright red hair looked dark with the dampness of the lake.It spiked in the front but clung to the nape of his neck in wet curls.The red-brown freckles that dotted his long nose offset his winter pallor.He had a childish mouth, pink and pouty.Padma had a sudden recollection of the two older redheads she had seen with the Weasleys at Kings Cross station on September first.Surely these had to be Ron's oldest brothers. How handsome they were!The one with the earring was especially good looking…

Padma started as someone poked her in the back.She looked around her and saw that everyone was making their way back to the castle.Lisa poked her again.

"Earth to Padma!You coming or what?"

Padma felt burning color rise on her face."Oh!Er…yes, I just have to…um…talk to my sister."

Mandy gave her an inquisitive look, but went after Lisa anyway.Padma climbed down to the bottom of the stands where she found Parvati waiting for her.

"What's up?I sent Lavender on ahead because I sensed that you wanted to see me."

Padma said nothing, but slowed her pace so that the crowd pulled ahead of them.She had no patience for her sister's preoccupation with Divination.Apparently Professor Trelawney had recently convinced her that as twins they shared some kind of psychic link.Load of tosh as far as Padma was concerned.

"What is it?" asked Parvati.

Padma hesitated.She knew that her sister and Lavender Brown were the biggest gossips in their year.She had no desire to hear her interest in Ron Weasley going about the whole school.

"This is about a boy, isn't it?" asked Parvati with a breathless giggle."Is it Mathieu from Beauxbatons?"

Padma attempted to keep the irritation out of her voice."It is **not about Mathieu.Actually it's someone from…"**

"Don't tell me!Don't tell me!" interrupted Parvati putting the back of her hand over her eyes."My inner eye will pick it up from your aura."She waited a few seconds."It's a Gryffindor," she said with a misty, yet definite tone.

Padma stared at her in disbelief.Perhaps there was something to the psychic twin link after all."You saw that in my aura?"

Parvati smiled knowingly and said, "Yes, that and the fact that Lav and I were consulting the orb last night and we saw that you would soon be taken with a Gryffindor."Parvati frowned."It also indicated that you wanted him to be good at Herbology for some reason.But really Padma, are you sure you want to pursue 

Neville Longbottom?"

An irritated look quickly replaced Padma's surprised one."No, you great, silly twit!I'm not interested in Neville!It's Ron Weasley."

Now it was Parvati's turn to look surprised."Ron Weasley?" she asked in disbelief."But I thought you said he was the most immature boy you've ever met, and the worst dresser too."

"Yes, well," said Padma, annoyed with herself for blushing."Perhaps I was too quick to judge him.So I need a copy of your class schedule so I can decide when to approach him."

Parvati gave her a skeptical look, but pulled a notepad and quill out of her pocket and began copying down her schedule."Here you go, but I have to tell you, I'll be consulting the tea leaves tonight to see if you're even compatible with Ron."

"You do that Parvati," said Padma with an air of resignation.

**To be continued…..**


	2. Padma's Quest 2

"RAVENCLAW

Padma's Quest – Chapter 2

By Poppy P

_All reviews are appreciated!_

_ _

_Standard Disclaimer:I do not own anything.All the credit goes to JK Rowling.This is a fanfic intended for amusement purposes only._

"RAVENCLAW!"The Sorting Hat cried.

Padma Patil gripped the ragged hat by the brim and slid it off her head with trembling hands.She cautiously approached the second table from the left.The welcome was warm, several students actually stood up to shake her hand.Padma took a seat between Mandy Brocklehurst, whom she'd met on the train, and a curly-haired girl who smiled warmly at her and introduced herself as Penelope Clearwater.Padma finally relaxed.It was no surprise that she'd gotten into Ravenclaw.After all, both Mum and Dad had been in Ravenclaw.Padma smiled up at her twin sister Parvati as Professor McGonagall called her forward.

"Patil, Parvati!"

Padma admired Parvati's calm demeanor as she stepped forward and placed the hat on her head.She doubted she had looked that brave.The Sorting Hat took longer than it had with Padma.As the seconds passed, Padma began to fidget restlessly.

"Twins?" asked Penelope, noticing Padma's distress.

Padma nodded wordlessly, growing increasingly concerned.Why didn't the hat just hurry up and sort her sister into Ravenclaw?

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Padma felt the blood drain from her face.She looked helplessly at Parvati who pulled the hat off her head and flashed her a surprised smile before heading for the table on the far left.Padma could not help the little sound of protest that escaped her, as her sister was welcomed at the Gryffindor table.This had to be some kind of mistake.How could they be in different houses when they were identical twins?It wasn't right!Padma looked over at the Gryffindor table where two redheaded twin boys were congratulating her.Parvati was giggling happily.Padma found her vision suddenly blurred and she looked down quickly.She started as somebody squeezed her right hand.It was Penelope Clearwater.

"You must be disappointed about your sister.I'm sorry," she said with genuine sentiment.

Padma sniffled miserably and watched the rest of the Sorting with a woeful detachment.When the feast started, Padma picked at her food sadly, unable to eat much though the food looked splendid.She noticed another girl who didn't eat much either.She was an extremely pretty Asian girl.She looked young, but as Padma had not seen her being Sorted, she guessed her to be a second year.Padma also noticed that Penelope kept glancing at the melancholy girl with concern, although she didn't say anything.

Padma tried to talk to Parvati when the feast ended and they made their way out of the Great Hall.However, Parvati was too busy talking to the blond haired, Muggle-born girl they'd met on the train.Padma couldn't remember her exact name, but thought it was some kind of colors; _Scarlet Green_, perhaps?Whatever her name was, Padma felt a deep stab of resentment towards her, watching Parvati chatting away with her as they made their way up the marble staircase.With a deep sigh, Padma turned to follow her fellow Ravenclaws to their common room.

That night, Padma lay in her four-poster bed attempting to sleep without her sister in the same room for the first time in her life.She tossed and turned, unaccustomed to the bed and the night sounds of the dorm.How comforting it would have been to have Parvati in the same room!Unable to contain herself any longer, she slipped out of bed, dragged on her bathrobe and made for the common room, intent on indulging in a good cry.

Padma was surprised to hear two voices as she entered the common room.She was even more surprised to hear that one of the voices was tearful.The voices stopped abruptly as she entered.Padma tensed, ready to run back to her dorm, when a warm voice called out, "Couldn't sleep Padma?Come join us, won't you?"

Padma cautiously approached the plush blue chairs and sofas in front of the fireplace.Penelope Clearwater was sitting opposite the sad girl from the feast.The girl looked up at Padma through streaming eyes and managed a water smile.

"Hello," she sniffed."You're Padma Patil aren't you?My name is Cho Chang.Sorry I didn't greet you at the feast.It's been a very difficult day for me."The weeping girl patted the sofa inviting Padma to sit down.

Padma sat down tentatively and asked with concern, "What's wrong?"

"It's my brother, Bing.He should've been starting his first year today."

"What happened to him?" asked Padma in alarm

Cho couldn't answer for the quiet sobs that overtook her.Padma turned to Penelope who said quietly, "He's a squib.He didn't get a letter."

Padma felt a great rush of sympathy towards the girl, her own plight momentarily forgotten."I'm so sorry Cho," she said sincerely.

"Thank you," said Cho, wiping her eyes."Mum and Dad knew of course, and I'd always suspected it, but we all still hoped it wasn't so.He was so excited, waiting all summer for his letter and it never came.He kept saying he hoped he'd be sorted into the same house as Harry Potter, and that he'd also like to be a Ravenclaw like me."

Penny patted her comfortingly and turned to Padma."And why are you up at this hour?"

Padma hesitated.In light of Cho's revelation, it seemed shameful to admit she was upset about not being sorted with her sister.At least they were both at Hogwarts."I…I…"

"You miss your sister." Cho finished for her.

Padma nodded, cheeks burning and looked down at the floor.She expected Cho to point out the obvious, but instead she gave Padma a quick hug and said, "I know.I think it's perfectly awful that they separated twins like that."Padma's eyes glowed with gratitude.

Penny spoke up."Yes, it does seem harsh, but I'm sure you'll find that the Sorting Hat was right.It always is."

*******_3 years later….*****_**

They made an unusual trio.Seated before the Ravenclaw common room fire, the three girls talked late into the night.The unusual thing about them was the age differences.While most students at Hogwarts tended to bond with people in their same year, Padma Patil, Cho Chang and Penelope Clearwater were the exception.Theirs was a friendship formed from Padma's miserable first night at Hogwarts.Over the course of her first four years, Padma had befriended the girls of her year.She was good friends with Mandy Brocklehurst and Lisa Turpin was tolerable, but she shared a special bond with Cho and Penny.

Tonight the three friends sat in front of the fire discussing Padma's latest romantic endeavor.

"So let me get this straight," said Penny."First, you hated Ron Weasley, now you have a crush on Ron Weasley.Makes perfect sense to me."Penny smirked.

"I never said I hated him!" protested Padma.

"Your exact words, if I remember correctly," said Cho, "were 'He's a great big red-headed idiot with the dress sense of a troll'." 

All three of the girls laughed, but Penny suddenly sobered."Girls, that's really not nice.Percy never mentions it, too proud I expect, but it must be awfully hard to feed and clothe seven children."

Padma cringed with guilt and hoped fervently that Ron had not noticed the disparaging looks she gave his dress robes the night of the Yule Ball.

Cho noticed Padma's discomfort and changed the topic."So what happened to Mathieu from Beauxbatons?"

Padma wrinkled her nose."He really likes Parvati."

"How can he tell the difference?" teased Penny."Seriously, why the sudden interest in my little brother-in-law?"

"**_Future brother-in-law," Padma noted absentmindedly as she thought about why exactly she was suddenly interested in Ron."I dunno, but he _****_is_ cute though, isn't he?"**

Penny was quick to agree, although Cho pointed out that Penny was hardly an objective judge, as Percy and Ron looked so much alike.

"They do not!"Penny and Padma chorused hotly in unison, causing all three of them to collapse in mirth.

"You should go out with one of the Weasley twins," said Cho, "then Parvati could date the other one and wouldn't that be lovely?"

"Goodness, no!" objected Padma."She already thinks we share some kind of 'psychic twin powers'.Besides, they're too short.I like my men tall."Padma sighed."Wasn't Ron brave during the second task?"

Cho snorted unbecomingly."If you mean it's brave to agree to be placed in an enchanted sleep so that someone else can rescue you from the bottom of the lake, then yes, I suppose it was."

"Weren't you the least bit frightened?" asked Padma.

"No.Dumbledore assured us that we would be perfectly safe and wouldn't even wake up until we were out of the water.Besides, I had every confidence that Ced would find me."Cho blushed as she uttered her boyfriend's name.

"Well, Ron helped rescue Fleur's little sister," pointed out Padma.

"Yes," conceded Cho, "I suppose that's something."

"Did you see how she snogged him right in front of everybody?" asked Padma indignantly.

"Oh come off it!" said Penny, "It was just a couple of kisses on the cheeks.Besides, she kissed Harry too."

"Everyone likes Harry," said Padma

"Except Cho," sighed Penny with mock sadness.

"Don't!" cried Cho."I still feel badly about turning him down for the ball.I'm so glad Parvati agreed to go with him."

Padma rolled her eyes."Yes, apparently she turned down several offers including one from Dean Thomas, because the orb told her that a famous wizard would take her to the ball.I think she was shooting for Viktor Krum, but there you are."

"Did it also tell her she was second choice?" asked Penny innocently.

Padma smiled."No, apparently it left that part out.Although it did tell her that in the future, she and Lavender will start a Floo system network of psychics that will reach people in their homes and take care of all their divination needs."

"Urgh!" exclaimed Penny, "Floo Network Marketers?Disconnect me now!"

"So, when does 'campaign Ron Weasley' start?"

"Tomorrow," said Padma decidedly."And if I play my cards right, perhaps I'll get him to meet me in Hogsmeade this weekend."

"That's right," groaned Penny, "Hogsmeade weekend.I can't go, of course, I have to study for my N.E.W.T.'s."

"Percy too busy with work to meet you this weekend?" asked Cho perceptively.

Penny blushed deeply and mumbled, "Yes."Padma and Cho exchanged a look, but refrained from commenting.

"What about you Cho?" asked Padma quickly."Are you and Cedric going to Hogsmeade?"Or are you heading to the old broom shed?"Padma raised her eyebrows slyly.

Cho flushed many shades or red before answering, "I don't think I'm quite ready for ….a …er…trip to the broom shed.Although, if I was, Cedric would definitely be the one."

"Well," said Penny sensibly, "there's no rush.Plenty of time for _that_ when you're ready."

Padma thought about Penny's last comment long after she'd gone to bed.How did one know when they were ready?She was most certain she wasn't ready.After all, she'd never even kissed anyone.Parvati had, of course, she was always first to do everything!Well, thought Padma, she wasn't going to be timid about Ron Weasley.She was going to pursue him and that was that!

**To Be Continued…..**


	3. Padma's Quest 3

Padma's Quest – Chapter 3

Padma's Quest – Chapter 3 

**by Poppy P**

** **

** **

_A/N:Standard Disclaimer applies: I do not own the characters, the setting or anything else you may recognize.All kudos go to J.K Rowling.Lavender's Breast Enhancing Muggle Incantation is from the book, Are You There God, It's Me, Margaret… by Judy Blume, an excellent book_ and author who saw me through adolescence.But I do own Busty Betsy's Breast Enhancement Charm, and that's something isn't it?….

Padma Patil walked into the Great Hall with a plan.She scanned over the students seated for breakfast at the Gryffindor table.**_He wasn't there, so she put her plan in action.She stopped walking so suddenly that Mandy Brocklehurst slammed into her from behind._**

"Why'd you stop?" asked Mandy in a miffed voice.

"I er…think I might've forgotten my Arithmancy book.I'd better check in my bag."She swung her book bag off her shoulder and kneeled down on one knee."Why don't you go on Mandy?I'll catch you up," said Padma in an even voice, making a great show of rummaging around in her bag.

Mandy shrugged and walked on.Padma continued to rifle through her bag, occasionally throwing furtive looks up to see who was entering the Great Hall.She didn't have to wait long.Padma spotted him coming down the marble steps with a bouncy stride.As usual, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter flanked Ron Weasley.Padma stood up as they walked by and put a tentative hand on Ron's arm.

"Good morning, Ron."

Ron blinked back in surprise."Oh!Good morning…um…Parvati."

Padma had the sensation of hot color staining her cheeks.It hadn't occurred to her that Ron Weasley could not even tell her apart from her sister.She wished she could sink into the floor as they stood there in uncomfortable silence.Ron's eyes flicked down at Padma's hand, which was still resting on his arm.She dropped it immediately.

Dean Thomas, who had been walking right behind the trio and heard Ron's mistake, saved them from the awkward moment.The tall, black Gryffindor fourth year smiled."Actually Ron, that's Padma."

Ron broke into a grin."What a relief!I thought I was going nutters.You see, I just saw Parvati in the common room with Lavender before I left.See youaround."With that Ron made his way over to the Gryffindor table where Hermione had saved him a seat.

Padma smiled sheepishly at Dean."Thanks."

"No problem," said Dean with a shy smile that revealed a long dimple in his right cheek."I can always tell you two apart because you wear a blue ribbon in your hair and Parvati wears a red one." 

Surprised, Padma clutched at the blue ribbon on the end of her plait.She thought it was unusually observant of a boy to notice such a detail."Yes, that's right.Well, I'd better go grab some breakfast.Good-bye Dean."Padma made her way over to the Ravenclaw table where she found Mandy seated with Lisa Turpin.Both girls were smirking at her.

"What?" asked Padma indignantly.

"Arithmancy book in your bag after all Padma?"Asked Mandy sweetly."Because I didn't see you leave the hall."

"You know," said Lisa darkly, "it's not nice to keep secrets from your roommates.You never know what the consequences might be, especially now that we've found that new bra freezing charm." 

Padma gave them a withering look."So I said 'good morning' to a boy.Big deal."

"It is a big deal when that boy is Ron Weasley, who you declared the biggest prat in the whole school," retorted Lisa.

"Besides," said Mandy, lowering her voice, "isn't he going out with Hermione Granger?I thought Parvati mentioned something about that once."

"Parvati," began Padma acidly, "also thinks she can predict the outcome of every World Cup for the next century, so I wouldn't set much store by what my sister says.Besides, didn't you read that Rita Skeeter article right after Harry became champion?It clearly states that Hermione and Harry are a couple."

Lisa frowned."Dunno about that.She seemed friendly enough with Viktor Krum at the Yule Ball and after the second task.I'd say Harry's been replaced."

"They sure seem friendly for a couple that's parted, don't they?" asked Mandy observing the Gryffindor table where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were huddled in conversation, presumably about the owl Harry had just received.

As Ron made his way out of the Great Hall with Hermione and Harry, Padma called out, "Have a nice day Ron!"

Ron whirled around, scrunched up his face, then, spotting Padma called out, "Er…okay."He waved cheerfully before Hermione tugged on his arm roughly.

"We'll be late for class, Ron." Hermione said in an irritated tone.

Padma ignored Lisa and Mandy's smug looks, pretending to concentrate on her cereal.Just then, her sister Parvati came over and plunked herself down beside Padma.

"Good morning," she said brightly and turned to Padma."So, any progress on that Ron Weasley thing?"

If looks could kill, Parvati would have disintegrated on the spot from the disdainful look that Padma shot her.Mandy and Lisa decided it was best to leave the two sisters alone and scuttled away, telling Padma they'd see her in class.

"Can't you keep your voice down Parvati?" hissed Padma through gritted teeth.

Parvati looked slightly abashed but recovered quickly."I just wanted to tell you about the great big tale Ron was giving us in the common room last night."

"What tale?" asked Padma with sudden interest.

"Oh something about being captured by Merpeople for the second task.How they beat him and tied him up.The way he was going on, you'd think he rescued Harry and not the other way around.Besides, Hermione told us the truth.She said there really wasn't much to it.They were just put into an enchanted sleep is all.He really is immature, that Ron Weasley."

Padma shook her head slowly, admiring the way Parvati could talk for such long stretches of time without taking a breath.However, her sister had just given her a wonderful idea.If Ron wanted to talk to someone about his harrowing under water adventures, why not her?

Parvati brought her out of her revelry by suddenly taking a somber tone."Padma, what were you talking to Dean Thomas about?I saw you chatting him up as I came into the hall."

Padma looked at her sister in surprise."Nothing, just the way we wear different colored ribbons in our hair.Why?"Padma thought she saw a look of relief flash briefly across her sister's face.

"Oh nothing."Parvati suddenly brightened."Listen, did I tell you about the advertisement Lavender found in the latest issue of _Witch Weekly_?Look."Parvati shoved a magazine at her.The magazine was open to a page showing a buxom blond witch wearing scandalously low cut robes that emphasized her cleavage.The witch was smiling widely, preening about and poking her large chest out every few seconds.The ad read: 

**_Busty Betsy's Breast Enhancement Charm._**

_Guaranteed to make you go up two whole cup sizes!_

_Owl us for your free catalogue today._

We carry a full line of body enhancement charms for gentlemen

including our special Lockhart Line 

In miniscule writing at the bottom of the ad, Padma could just make out: 

**_Warning_**

Busty Betsy's is not responsible for lopsidedness due to improperly applied charms 

_and reminds consumers that all body enhancement charms are temporary._

Padma thrust the magazine back at Parvati whose eyes were shining excitedly."Lavender's going to send away for one.What do you think Padma?Should we send away for one as well?"

Padma resisted the urge to say that Lavender Brown would probably benefit more from a brain enhancing charm than anything else.Instead she said, "Parvati, this is probably no more effective than that Muggle incantation Lavendertaught you in first year.How did it go again?Oh yes, '_we must, we must, we must increase out bust!_' Didn't work very well, did it now?Besides, you really should save your money for the Hogsmeade weekend coming up."

"I suppose," said Parvati with resignation."Listen, since you're not interested in Mathieu from Beauxbatons, can I have him?Perhaps we can go to Hogsmeade together.Do you want me to ask him to bring a friend along, just in case?How about that little Pierre bloke?

"No.I'm with Ron Weasley," said Padma with determination."And you're going to help me.Meet me in front of Snape's before your Potions lesson."With that, Padma took up her bag and walked out of the hall before Parvati could say anything else.

She was halfway to class when she remembered; she really had forgotten her Arithmancy book.

To be continued…..


	4. Padma's Quest 4

Padma's Quest - Chapter 4

**Padma's Quest - Chapter 4**

By Poppy P 

_A/N:Standard disclaimer applies.Anything you recognize does not belong to me.It belongs to J. K. Rowling.This is a fanfic written for amusement purposes only.Some original lines of dialogue used._

_ _

_I skewed the timing in cannon a little, but hey, it's my fanfic.This is dedicated to all the lovely people who've reviewed, you know who you are!_

Chapter 4 

** **

Padma Patil made her way towards the potions class inhaling deeply.She truly liked the smell of the dungeons.It was a dark, cool scent that brought to mind wet earth on a hot day.The dungeon scent intermingled with the smell of old potions and had a very soothing effect on her.Padma excelled in Potions and although Professor Snape was never actually friendly, he was a good professor.Padma could hardly believe some of the stories her sister Parvati told about him; how he bullied the Gryffindors mercilessly and favored his own house.But then again, Parvati was known to have a tendency to tell some strange tales.During the past summer, Parvati claimed to have had a vision concerning Professor Snape.Some rubbish about him quitting Hogwarts to join a satanic wizard rock group and getting a tattoo.Padma thought it was nonsense, of course, although the thought of Snape singing did unsettle her for some reason.

Padma squinted into the dimly lit corridor, searching for her sister among the throng of students milling about before their next class.Finally she spotted Parvati next to Lavender Brown.It was easy to see why Parvati and Lavender were so popular.They were both extremely pretty and made quite an interesting contrast when they were together, which was most of the time.

Lavender was fair skinned with long, wavy blond hair that she always wore lose.She used a Darkening Charm on her eyelashes that made her soft, blue eyes stand out even more.She never ventured out without lip-gloss on her full, pouty lips.Lavender was average height, with a slight build, but she appeared taller due to the large platform shoes she wore everyday.Lavender's shoes always made Padma shudder.It was a wonder she didn't break her neck traipsing up and down the Hogwart's staircases.

Although Padma and Parvati were identical twins, there were differences in their appearance nonetheless.They had the same dark, flawless skin tone, but Parvati wore make-up on a daily basis, while Padma saved it for weekends and special occasions.Parvati wore her long, black hair lose except for two little braids below her ears which she pulled back and tied together with a red ribbon.Padma thought it extremely foolish to wear long hair lose around bubbling cauldrons.She plaited her hair, or pinned it up almost everyday.They had the same, large, dark eyes fringed with heavy lashes.However, Padma used thin, wire-framed glasses during class for reading.But the biggest difference between them was that Parvati carried herself with a decidedly confident attitude that Padma seemed to lack.Padma compensated by assuming an air of aloofness that unbeknownst to her, many people mistook for conceitedness.Padma was aware that her sister was more popular than she could ever hope to be, and she tried not to grudge her that.She consoled herself by concentrating on her studies, which after all, were the real reason they were at Hogwarts anyway. 

As Padma approached Parvati she noted that Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas were close by as usual.Indeed, ever since Lavender and Seamus had become an official couple, people just assumed that Dean and Parvati were one as well.However, Padma knew better.Parvati told her that although she had kissed Dean behind the Quidditch stands once, they were really just friends.

Padma said a curt hello to Dean, Seamus and Lavender before pulling Parvati away.Parvati raised her eyebrows inquisitively, but Padma put a hand up before she could say anything.

"Don't talk, we don't have much time before I have to leave for Herbology."She lowered her voice."Is Ron here yet?"

"He's not here yet, but then neither are Harry or Hermione."Parvati paused, then took a deep breath and blurted out, "Padma, I really don't think it's a good idea for you to pursue Ron Weasley."

Padma stared at her angrily."Why?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Parvati hesitated."It's just that…that…well, I've been…consulting the Orb, and…"

"Oh Parvati!" exclaimed Padma, fighting the urge to shake her sister."Why don't you take your blooming Orb and stick it up your-Hello!" said Padma brightly, as she spotted Ron approaching over Parvati's shoulder.

Ron smiled uncertainly, but walked over to them.To Padma's great annoyance, so did Hermione Granger and Harry Potter.Didn't they ever do anything apart?

"Hello," said Ron cheerfully, though he still looked mildly surprised.

"Oh Ron," said Padma breathlessly, "Parvati's was just telling me how brave you were during your ordeal in the lake at the second task.Was it really horrible?"

Ron's eyes widened delightedly and he launched into a thrilling tale of his underwater escapades.Padma knew he was exaggerating, having heard the real details from fellow Ravenclaw Cho Chang, but Padma found Ron's exaggeration endearing.She listened rapturously, gasping every now and then when he related a particularly harrowing detail.Padma took no notice of Harry's amused face or Hermione's increasingly irritated expression.Shepractically swooned when Ron said something about fighting off the 'mer-idiots'.Really, he was so cute!But just then, Hermione made a shrewish remark.

"What were you going to do, snore at them?"

Harry quickly choked back a laugh with a loud cough.Ron's ears turned an alarming shade of red and he looked away from Padma guiltily.Padma felt extremely annoyed at Hermione for cutting Ron off.In her annoyance she blurted out the first thing that came to mind."Ron, I'd love to hear more about your brave struggles.How about meeting in Hogsmeade this weekend so that you can tell me all about it over a butterbeer?"Padma couldn't fail to notice the identical, open-mouthed, astonished look on Parvati, Hermione and Harry's faces.She also noted that Ron's ears turned, if possible, a darker shade of red.They matched his face.

"H…Hogsmeade?" he croaked weakly.

"Ron," hissed Hermione, giving him a pointed look."We've got…stuff to do in Hogsmeade this weekend, remember?"Hermione stopped suddenly, as though afraid she'd said too much.She glanced at Ron and Harry in alarm.

"Oh…er…sorry Padma, I can't" Ron stammered.

"Why?" asked Padma, feeling her own face grow hot.

"Because…" said Ron, "because…"

"Because we need to buy socks for a house-elf," said Harry quickly.

"Yes!" said Hermione with unmistakable relief."Yes, socks. We need to buy socks for…for …house-elves." 

"House-elves?" asked Padma incredulously, her eyebrow arched in disbelief."What, are you going to sack them or something?"

"Well, no," said Ron, "It's just that…we…we wouldn't want their little feet to be cold."

"We…like…house-elves," finished Harry lamely.

"You know, 'Spew' and all that," said Ron.

"Spew?" asked Padma, feeling more annoyed by the minute.

"Not 'Spew' Ron!" said Hermione hotly. "S-P-E-W, it stands for Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare.You've not heard of it?" Hermione shot Parvati a reproachful look.

"Er…no," admitted Padma.

Hermione's eyes glittered excitedly, but before she could speak, Harry said, "Oh look at the time!We'd better queue up for class.Wouldn't want to miss one of Snape's lessons."

"We…like Snape," said Ron with a smirk before rushing off after Harry.Padma would've like to have asked them if they were planning to buy socks for Professor Snape as well, but Hermione was pushing a leaflet into her hand.

"Padma, we would love to have you join our society.The more people we can convince to fight for house-elf rights, the better.You are aware that Hogwarts is responsible for the subjugation of over a hundred elves, aren't you?"

Padma glanced at her sister, who was rolling her eyes, before answering, "I wasn't aware.Why, that's outrageous!Who's in your society?"

Hermione looked taken aback by the question."Well, there's myself, and Harry, Ron…"

"Sign me up!" said Padma quickly.

"Really?" asked Hermione with surprise.

"Oh yes," said Padma passionately."I want to start working against house-elf oppression right away.Tonight if possible…"

"Tonight?" asked Hermione in a daze.

"Yes, tonight.Let's meet in the library at say, eight o'clock?And make sure all the members are there won't you?We need everybody to fight this tyranny."

"Okay," said Hermione, smiling uncertainly.Just then Pansy Parkinson who had been tittering with her gang of Slytherin girls for a while now, interrupted them.

"You might find something to interest you in there, Granger!"Pansy threw a magazine at Hermione who caught it in surprise, before turning back to Padma.Padma noticed it was the same copy of _Witch Weekly magazine that Parvati had shown her earlier._

"I'd better go, it's almost time for class anyway."As if to confirm this, Professor Snape was suddenly sweeping up the corridor, his perpetually black robes billowing out behind him.

A short while later, Padma rushed out of the castle breathlessly, the bell signaling the start of class having rung several minutes ago.She clutched at her hat, which the wind was threatening to blow away.She hoped this 'Spew' meeting would be worth the five points Professor Sprout would undoubtedly take from Ravenclaw for her tardiness.She also found herself wondering why Pansy Parkinson had thrown that magazine at Hermione.Oh well, with any luck, she'd find out why at the 'Spew' meeting.

To be continued…


	5. Padma's Quest 5

Padma's Quest - Chapter 5

Padma's Quest - Chapter 5

By Poppy P

_A/N:Once again I am astounded by where this story has gone.It's like the characters just take on a life of their own!I had no idea that…oops!You have to read the story!I make a couple of references to "The Mists of Avalon" by Marion Zimmer Bradley.If you have not read this book, you are missing out!It's a feminist view of the Arthurian Legend and it roxs!I'll tell you the two references at the end of the fic.'Love' quote used from Francis Edward Smedley, 1818 - 1864, from the novel 'Frank Farleigh, _big thanks for the reference to my awesome beta-reader, Zsenya.___All__ reviews are appreciated!Heck, they're more than appreciated.They're loved, cherished and read over and over again during bouts of writer's block despair!That said, enjoy…_

_ _

_ _

The tepid March sunlight gave way to gloomy dusk as Padma entered the castle.She scarcely took note of her surroundings as she plodded towards the Ravenclaw common room.She hung her head dejectedly, ignoring the murmuring coming from the portraits on the wall, especially the cheeky centaur on the third floor.She ran her hand over her tired eyes and winced.She had forgotten about the painful blisters on her palms.During Herbology she had accidentally dropped a vial of Bubotuber pus.In her haste to clean it up, she had neglected to put on her dragon hide gloves.Padma shuddered, remembering the way the Bubotuber pus sizzled and stung when it made contact with her skin.Unfortunately, Professor Sprout had kept her after class to compost the Puffapods for arriving tardy.This in addition to the five points she'd lost for Ravenclaw.Padma had never lost points before.Consequently, she was filthy, tired and humiliated.She winced again, remembering what had made her late to class in the first place.She couldn't believe she had been so forward as to invite Ron Weasley to Hogsmeade.She especially couldn't believe that she'd done it in front of Harry, Hermione and her sister Parvati.What was she thinking?If only Ron had at least accepted instead of turning her down with such a lame excuse.Socks for house-elves indeed!Then she'd spontaneously joined Hermione's 'Spew' society and now she had to attend a meeting that very night.Padma had only joined because Hermione had said that Ron was a member.Now, the thought of exposing herself to added humiliation in front of Ron and his friends was almost more than she could bear.What was it about Ron Weasley that made her act like such an idiot when he was around?

To top it all off, Padma was starting to get a sneaking suspicion.She had noticed that Hermione did not seem overly pleased with Padma's newfound interest in Ron.In fact, one would almost think Hermione was jealous the way she scowled every time Ron got near another girl.But that was impossible!Wasn't she dating Viktor Krum?Why would she want Ron when she could have Krum or even Harry Potter for that matter?Probably, thought Padma, for the same reasons she herself liked Ron.He was smart, funny, brave and there was no denying that he was cute.Very cute.And that hair—who could resist?It was with much regret that Padma admitted all of this to herself because she really liked Hermione.She admired her intelligence and her sensibility.She wasn't all giggly and shallow like most witches their age.But if Padma's suspicions were true, there was no way they could be friends.Because Padma had already made up her mind about Ron, and all's fair in love and war, right?

Padma sighed wearily as she approached the portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw that guarded the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room.

"Password please?"

"_Fires of Beltane," said Padma listlessly._

The portrait blushed shyly."Oh yes, how well I remember those!Godric and I once…"

"Whatever," grumbled Padma under her breath.

"Hmph!There's no need to be rude!"The portrait swung forward angrily.

Padma entered the common room to find her dormmates Mandy Brockelhurst and Lisa Turpin, whispering excitedly in a corner of the room.She tried to sneak past them, but Mandy caught her eye. 

"We've been waiting for you for ages Padma."

"Professor Sprout made me stay after, remember?"Padma plopped herself down in an armchair next to Lisa.

"Ergh!You smell like dragon dung!"Lisa scooted her chair away from Padma.

"I've had the worst day!"

"That's right," said Mandy, "you never did tell us why you were late to Herbology."

"Long story.Anyway," said Padma, quickly changing the subject, "what were you lot talking about?"

Lisa's face lit up with malicious delight."Oh Padma!You just have to see this."She thrust an open magazine at Padma.

Padma took a few minutes to scan the article, _Harry Potter's Secret Heartache.When she finished she looked up with a large smile._

"This is wonderful!" exclaimed Padma.

"Wonderful?" asked Mandy, bewildered.

"That's not what I'd call it," sniffed Lisa."I mean, the nerve of that…that…Muggle, cheating on Harry like that.You know, I never did like that Hermione Granger.Always showing off with her top marks and all."

For some reason that Padma couldn't explain she felt strangely protective of Hermione."Oh come on now!She's never really given any indication that she's going out with Harry."

"They're always together," pointed out Mandy.

"Yes, but he's always with Ron as well and you don't think they're a couple now, do you?She's obviously with Viktor Krum," said Padma with satisfaction.

Lisa gave them a catlike smile."Which is to your advantage, isn't it, Padma dear?"

Padma steadily avoided Lisa's gaze."Don't know what you're talking about," she muttered.

"Well if Hermione **_is_ cheating on Harry, I still think its perfectly awful." said Mandy. **

Lisa was not paying attention to Mandy anymore as she was staring at Padma's hands."Wow Padma, did that happen with the Bubotuber pus in Herbology?"

Padma nodded grimly."And I didn't even touch it directly.It came through the rag I used to soak up the vial I spilled."

Lisa kept gazing at Padma's hands pensively."You know," she said slowly, "this kind of give me an idea.I think I know a way we can teach that Hermione a lesson."

"What do you mean?" asked Padma sharply.

"Come on," said Lisa, standing up."Let's go down to dinner and I'll tell you all about it.It will involve some Bubotuber pus as well as a potion proof envelope, but when I'm done, I reckon Hermione Granger will think twice before she tried to mess with Harry Potter again."

"I'm not going to dinner," said Padma, glad for the excuse, as Lisa could be awfully cruel when she set her mind to it.

"I…er…have to get ready."Padma felt hot color rising on her cheeks.

"Ready for what?" asked Mandy curiously.

"Padma turned away from them slightly and mumbled, "An S.P.E.W. meeting."

"Spew?What's that?" asked Lisa suspiciously.

"It's…it's…the Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare," muttered Padma.

Lisa cocked one eyebrow inquisitively."You joined something called 'Spew'?

"Not Spew!S-P-E…"

"Oh I've heard about them!" interrupted Mandy."Neville Longbottom told me about some society to campaign for elfish rights.Hannah from Hufflepuff mentioned something about it as well.I think she said Hermione Granger is the founder."Mandy shot a questioning look at Padma.

Lisa crossed her arms over her chest with a derisive snort."Since when have you cared about the rights of house-elves?Are you going to tell that…that Muggle about the cute little twin elves you and Parvati have at home?What are they names again?Oh yes, Ninaine and Nimue."

Padma cowered under Lisa's cynical look."I do care about Nimue.At least I don't make her give me pedicures like Parvati does to Ninaine.

Lisa threw her arms up in exasperation."Just admit it Padma!You only joined because you're trying to get closer to Ron Weasley!"

"Keep your voice down!" hissed Padma, glancing around the common room in alarm.Fortunately, most people had already gone on to dinner.

"He's just a boy, and a Weasley at that," continued Lisa."I never thought I'd see the day when a Ravenclaw fell all over herself just for a man!"

In an effort to stem further argument, Mandy tugged at Lisa's elbow."Let's go to dinner, shall we?Padma, we'll catch you up later."Mandy started for the portrait hole with Lisa following after giving Padma one last irritated look.

Padma hung her head down sadly.Lisa's words stung her to the quick.She had never acted so silly over a boy before.She was starting to get as bad as Parvati with her giggling and love potions and Tarot card readings.Padma had always scoffed at her twin for these things, and here she was, acting no better.Padma's gaze fell back to the article about Harry again.She noted that the correspondent was Rita Skeeter.The name seemed familiar to her for some reason.She concentrated until she remembered where she'd heard that name.Of course!Rita Skeeter was a reporter for the _Daily Profit.Padma brightened as she reasoned with herself.If Rita Skeeter was a reporter for the __Daily Profit, then surely she must be somewhat credible.With this thought, Padma made for the fourth year girls' dormitory to tidy up before the S.P.E.W. meeting._

****

Padma shook her long hair, feeling its heavy weight lose down her back.She scanned the library for the S.P.E.W. gathering.She spotted Hermione sitting in a corner table.With trepidation, she noticed that Hermione was sitting alone.Padma glanced down at her wristwatch and noted that it was five minutes to eight.Perhaps the rest of the committee was late.She hesitated, but just then Hermione looked up and gave her a tired smile.

"Padma, you came!"Hermione waved her over.

As Padma approached Hermione's table, she caught sight of the table situated a few feet over.To Padma's aggravation she saw her sister Parvati and Dean Thomas sitting there.She cursed them mentally, wondering what on earth they were doing in the library on a Friday night.Dean was staring at Padma with a somewhat panicked look, while Parvati's face was unreadable. 

She gave them a tight, little wave and headed resolutely towards Hermione's table.

"Hello Hermione.Er…where's the rest of the group?"Padma asked, hoping she wasn't too obvious.

Hermione sighed deeply."It seems that our Secretary and Treasurer, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, have gotten a sudden urge to do their Divination homework."

Padma felt her heart sink down to her toes."But…but it's a Friday night!" she protested.

"I know," Hermione scowled, "and it's not as though they even care about Divination anyway.But Ron said," Hermione took on a soft, mystical tone, "that the alignment of Jupiter and Mars were such that he was currently open to the psychic resonance.He also saw in the orb that if he left the safety of the common room, he would have his eyes pecked out by a mad raven."Hermione snorted in disgust."Honestly!Psychic resonance indeed!"Hermione smiled apologetically at Padma."Oh well, at least they gave me an excuse.Most members just don't bother to show up."Hermione ran her hands over her face.Padma suddenly noticed that Hermione looked upset.

"Are you…okay?" asked Padma tentatively.

"I'm fine.It's just…"

Hermione was cut off by the gang of fifth year girls that brushed past their table.One of them was wearing a red, Bulgarian Quidditch team scarf around her waist and hissed, "_Mudblood slut," at Hermione as they walked by.Padma sat stunned.Hermione clinched her jaw and shut her eyes tightly, taking a deep breath.Padma finally spoke._

"What was that about?"

Hermione opened her eyes and with a controlled effort answered, "The Rita Skeeter article in _Witch Weekly, have you seen it?"Padma nodded slowly."It's not true you know," said Hermione quietly._

Padma looked at Hermione cautiously and asked, "So, you're not seeing Viktor or Harry?"

Hermione shook her head emphatically."No, I'm not.We're just friends," she said firmly.

Padma bit her lip before asking, "Are you seeing anyone else?"

Hermione looked straight at Padma."No, I'm not.Why do you ask?"

Padma drew a deep breath, preparing herself to ask the nagging question that had been in her head all day."Hermione, do you…"

Padma's question was interrupted by the sudden arrival of Neville Longbottom who flung himself down in a chair next to Hermione."Hermione," said Neville breathlessly, "I heard Ron and Harry… er…talking about the S.P.E.W. meeting.Sorry I'm late.What did I miss?"

Hermione smiled patiently and explained the reason behind the impromptu meeting.

Two hours and two sickles later, Padma started out of the library with a new, puce green S.P.E.W. badge pinned to the front of her robes.Padma had just said goodnight to Hermione and Neville when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Oh!Hello Dean."

"Hi Padma.You…er…look nice with your hair like that.Loose, I mean."He gave her a lopsided grin.

"Thanks.Listen, we'd better leave before Madam Pince throws us out."

"Yes, well, you see, I um…wanted to ask you something."Dean shuffled nervously.

"Yes?"Padma saw Dean glance over her shoulder at someone before he continued.Padma turned and saw that her sister Parvati was holding the new issue of _Witch Weekly upside down and glancing furtively in their direction."Yes?" Padma prompted Dean._

"I was wondering if you'd like to hang out in Hogsmeade tomorrow?You see, Seamus is going with Lavender and your sister is going with some boy from Beauxbatons.They're all going to go off on their own for a bit before meeting up at the Three Broomsticks.Padma hesitated which Dean took as a sign of rejection."I'm sorry.You probably want to go with your own friends."He turned to go.

Padma quickly thought of Mandy and Lisa and their plan to retaliate against Hermione."No, wait Dean.It'd be nice to hang out."Dean's face brightened so suddenly that Padma quickly added, "As friends."

Dean's grin faltered slightly, but he said, "Great!We'll meet in the Entrance Hall then?"

Padma nodded, smiling at his enthusiasm.She turned to go when Dean spoke again.

"Goodnight Padma."

She gave him a small wave and closed the library door behind her.

_A/N 2:The Ravenclaw password, "Fires of Beltane" is in reference to a Druid fertility festival mentioned in Marion Zimmer Bradley's "The Mists of Avalon".The names of the twin's House-elves are names of characters from the same book._

_ _

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	6. Padma's Quest 6

Padma's Quest Chapter 6

Padma's Quest Chapter 6

By Poppy P

_A/N:Gee, I wish I was creative enough to come up w/ chapter titles, but well…Anyway, another chapter of this continuing saga.Padma goes to Hogsmeade with Dean, surprises abound!More of my rambling at the end of the fic.Oh yeah, Cho and Penny are back.Standard disclaimer applies, I own nothing, I am not making a profit off of this.It's for entertainment purposes only.Everything belongs to our hero, JK Rowling.Once again, this was beta-read by the wonderful Zsenya.Cheers!_

"You look really nice Cho," said Penny wistfully.

Penelope Clearwater sat on Padma's bed watching Padma and Cho Chang getting ready for their trip to Hogsmeade. Cho had just slipped several of Padma's thin, gold bangles onto her wrists. They tinkled merrily with every move she made. She stepped behind Padma and began running a brush through Padma's hair. 

Cho turned to Penny with concern. "Are you sure you don't want to come with one of us, Penny?"

Penny smiled wryly. "Oh that would be fun, tagging along with one of you on your dates."

"I'm not going on a date," protested Padma. "I'm just hanging out with Dean because my sister's going on a date and I don't want to hang around with Mandy and Lisa and plot against Hermione Granger."

"Are they still going on about that?" asked Cho. "Here Penny, hand me those clips please." Cho pointed at a bag of iridescent butterfly clips on Padma's bedside table. Cho began pinning the tiny clips throughout the back of Padma's long, dark hair.

"Yes," said Padma angrily. "I told them that I heard it from Hermione herself that she isn't going out with Viktor or Harry."

"It's just an excuse to express their bigotry," said Penny calmly. "I heard them this morning when I was coming up here. They were going on about 'that stupid Mudblood'."

Cho gasped. "They didn't use that filthy word, did they?"

Penny nodded grimly. "They certainly did."

"They used that word in front of you Penny?" asked Padma in alarm. "I mean you're…you're…"

"Muggle-born,"concluded Penny. "Yes, I expect they were quite surprised to see me when they turned the corner. I took two points from each and warned them not to use that word again."

Padma frowned at her reflection in the mirror. "It's strange really, how narrow minded some wizards are when it comes to Muggles." Padma glanced at Penny apologetically, "Sorry Penny, but my father's one of them. He thinks wizarding pride means we're better than Muggles." Padma added hastily, "Not that he supported You-Know-Who or anything. But he always goes on and on about wizard superiority. Parvati finally got the stones up to tell him to shut up at dinner one day.

"Did she really?" asked Penny with admiration.

"She did." Padma smiled with pride.

"I know exactly what you're talking about," said Cho. "After some of my parent's friends found out that my brother was a Squib, they started acting strange, as though we had some kind of infectious disease or something."

"Is that why your family retreated into the Muggle world?" asked Padma. 

"Yes," Cho flashed a radiant smile, "and it's the best thing they could've done. Bing excels in Muggle school. Why, his professor sent a note home not too long ago telling Mum and Dad that Bing was an absolute wizard with, what's that word again? Oh yes, computers." The three girls chortled merrily. "So you see, lack of magic doesn't make you less of a person, only different." She patted one last butterfly into Padma's hair. "There Padma, you're all finished." 

Padma strained to see the back of her hair while the mirror assured her that she looked lovely. "You have the spell down, right Cho?"

"Yes," said Cho, pulling out her wand. "Ready?" Padma nodded. Cho waved her wand over the back of Padma's hair and cried "_Alatus Liberato_!" Instantly the butterfly clips began gently fluttering their tiny, plastic wings.

Penny exclaimed, "Oh Padma, it's beautiful!"

"Thanks, I borrowed the clips from Parvati, but I wanted to do something different. Thanks Cho."

Cho smiled at Padma, "You're welcome. But why are you going to all this trouble for Dean if you're not interested in him?"

Padma flushed scarlet. "Who says it's for Dean? I told you, I only said yes to Dean because I didn't want to go alone, and besides, this will give me a chance to trail Ron and see what he's really up to."

Penny and Cho exchanged a look. 

"Padma," Penny began, "are you still going on about Ron? Why?"

Padma hesitated. Why was she going on about Ron? "Well…you know, he's cute, he's brave and you know Penny…he's a Weasley!"

"Can't argue with that I guess," said Penny with a mock sigh.

"Well, I can," said Cho obstinately. "Are you sure you like Ron Weasley, or the idea that he's Harry Potter's best friend?"

"I…I…" Padma spluttered.

"No, hear me out," said Cho. "I must admit I was terribly flattered when I noticed that Harry," Cho blushed, "had a crush on me. I even toyed with the idea of going out with him. But I'm glad I didn't. It was just the idea of dating Harry Potter which attracted me. And I'm so glad I said yes to Cedric. He's wonderful! He may not have defeated You-Know-Who, but he's kind and brave and smart and…"

"Handsome!" interrupted Penny, making Cho blush again. The girls laughed. "Seriously Padma, if you truly like Ron, then go ahead. Just make sure it's what you really want."

Padma frowned as she suddenly had a vision of Hermione Granger flash before her eyes. No, Hermione had never actually said she liked Ron. Cho's voice broke through her revelry.

"Oh my," Cho glanced at her wristwatch. "We'd better get going."

The girls grabbed their cloaks and said good-bye to Penny. They rushed down the stairs towards the entrance hall. The portrait of the centaur on the third floor called out to them, "Hey girls! Nice butterflies. Wish I were a flower. You can land on me anytime!"

In the entrance hall Cho found Cedric and said good-bye to Padma. Padma glanced around nervously. She spotted Ron flanked by Harry and Hermione. They were engrossed in a whispered conversation, oblivious to everyone else. Padma edged closer, hoping to catch Ron's eye. She noted a strong smell of chicken that seemed to be coming from Harry. That's strange, thought Padma. She eyed the bulging knapsack Harry was holding. Perhaps, thought Padma, they were having a picnic. She shuffled closer, hoping to catch some of their conversation, but just then there was a bit of a commotion as an excited murmur swept through the crowd. Padma looked up at the marble staircase and saw why. Seamus Finnigan and Lavender Brown were descending the stairs, holding hands. Lavender had the front of her robes opened to reveal a mauve colored sweater underneath. But it wasn't the sweater that was causing the commotion. Lavender's chest looked three times its normal size! Her sweater was scandalously tight, straining against her enlarged proportions. 

Padma heard Ron say, "That's a…nice sweater!" in a strangled voice.

Harry agreed and added, "She should wear that more often!"

Hermione snorted. "She's worn that sweater all year and I've never heard you two dunderheads mention it before! She's obviously gone and used an Engorgement Charm."

Padma didn't hear the rest of their conversation as Parvati sidled up to her,followed by Dean. "Hello," said Parvati brightly. "Doesn't Lav look great?"

Dean smiled, his single dimple prominent on his cheek. "She looks like she's going to tip over."

Padma burst out laughing. "Yes, and Seamus doesn't look too steady either."

Indeed, Seamus appeared to be so enthralled by his girlfriend's new chest that he actually missed the last step on the stairs and tripped. He stood up sheepishly and red-facedas the assembled students roared with laughter. 

The crowd began to thin out as students made their way outdoors. Parvati spotted Mathieu and waved good-bye to them. "We'll meet at the Three Broomsticks in an hour. Have a good time!" Parvati looked significantly at Dean when she said this, much to Padma's annoyance. Dean's smile faltered nervously and he said, "Er…shall we go then?"

They stepped out into the sunshine without speaking. Padma was trying hard to keep her eyes on the three backs in front of her. She noticed that Ron walked with a spring in his step that seemed to be typical of tall boys--Dean walked the same way. Padma wondered if a person's walk said anything about their personality? Ron's was long and springy. Hermione's was quick and purposeful. Harry's was just as quick as Hermione's, but with an added boldness. Padma strained to catch tidbits of their conversation, but Dean kept up a steady stream of chatter.

"Those butterflies look awfully pretty. Did you do the charm by yourself? Parvati says you're really clever, but I guess you would be seeing as how you're in Ravenclaw and all. Do you like being in Ravenclaw? Is it hard being separated from your sister? I know I miss my older brother David. I'm from an all Muggle family, you know. First wizard in the family. I reckon my parents were kind of shocked at first, but they're all right with it now. Cleared up a lot of questions too. Like the time I was playing football and I was running with the ball when suddenly I found myself at the other end of the pitch, one moment I was at one end, the next I was at the other!

Padma answered his questions absentmindedly, wishing he'd be still. They reached Hogsmeade's main street where students divided as they strolled into the different shops. Dean asked Padma, "Where would you like to go?"

Padma spotted the trio slipping into Gladrags. She tugged on Dean's arm. "I need…a new hat!"

Dean blinked. "A new hat?"

"Yes," said Padma. "Gregory Goyle sat on my hat during Herbology and now its all bent and crooked." The part about Goyle sitting on her hat was true, however she had simply repaired it using a _Reparo_ charm. Apparently Dean wasn't aware of this charm because he led Padma over to Gladrags without further question. 

The loud _clang_ of the bell above the door grated on Padma's nerves. She quickly scanned the crowded shop and spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione at a rack of socks. Unfortunately, the sock display was exactly the opposite direction of the hat display. Padma stifled a scream of frustration. 

"Padma, I think the hats are over there." Dean pointed.

Padma looked over the store quickly and pointed out a display of a silvery cloak next to the sock racks. "Oh! An Invisibility Cloaks! Isn't ot lovely? Let's go take a look." Padma hurried over to the display and pretended to admire the cool, shiny material. Dean stood irritatingly close to her, speaking in a voice that seemed unusually loud to Padma.

"This is nice. Probably cost a pretty Galleon too. I wonder if it's long enough to cover me?"

Padma gasped. "That's a great idea Dean! Why don't you try this on? Here," she said and yanked the cloak off of the rack, "go try this on."

Dean took the garment skeptically. "You want me to try on an Invisibility Cloak? But I'm not going to buy one," he protested.

"Pretty please?" wheedled Padma, fluttering her eyelashes. "For me?"

"Well, all right," said Dean. "Although I don't know if there's any point in going to the dressing room. It's not like I'll be able to see myself."

"That's the fun part," said Padma, reaching up to pat him on the shoulder. Dean sighed, but headed for the dressing room. Once he was gone Padma continued to rifle through the nearby displays, moving around the racks until her back was to the sock display and she could hear Harry, Ron and Hermione laughing.

"You really going to buy him all these socks Harry?"

"Course I am. He saved my ar…"  
"Ooh Harry! Look at these! They wail when they get too smelly!"  
"Cool!"

"Hey Harry, you ought to get a pair of these for your Uncle Vernon."

"Nah, they'd never shut up! Seriously, don't know what I would've done without Dobby."

"That was really clever of him. I still can't believe I didn't think of looking up magical plants. I might of come across Gillyweed."

"I can't believe there's a plant you haven't read about, Know-it-All."

"Shut up Ron!"

"Say, isn't it about time?"

Padma stood on her tiptoes, inclining her head towards their conversation.

"Better go pay for those. Don't want to keep Si-I mean Snuffles 

waiting."

Padma frowned, utterly confused by their conversation. Suddenly, she started as she felt a hand on her arm and heard Dean's voice right next to her.

"I guess it fit well enough. Couldn't see anything…"

Padma swayed dangerously off balance. She reached out to steady herself on a rack men's robes. Unfortunately, the rack wasn't meant to hold up anything heavier than the robes. The rack pitched over hitting the floor with a loud clunk and rustling of material. Dean only just prevented Padma from tumbling with the rack by pulling her towards him. Every person in the shop turned and stared, including Harry, Ron and Hermione who were at the counter. Padma registered the fact that Ron was staring at her standing there in Dean's arms and she got a sudden idea. She reached up, threw her arms around Dean's neck and pressed her lips to his surprised mouth. After several seconds she finally pulled away, breathless, and turned towards Ron to see his reaction. To her dismay, he was walking towards the door with Harry and Hermione. To be sure, all three of them were still goggling at Padma and Dean. Hermione was frowning slightly.

"Honestly! Snogging in the middle of a shop!"

"Was that Parvati, or Pad…?" Ron's question was cut off as the door slammed behind them.

"What do you think you're doing, eh?" The red-faced shopkeeper came towards them, shaking his fist in the air. "You get more disrespectful by the year, you Hogwarts kids!" 

Dean quickly grabbed Padma's hand and pulled her towards the exit.

"And stay out!" the shopkeeper cried.

Outside, Padma desperately scanned the crowds of students. Finally she spotted the back of the familiar red head and started to follow when Dean caught her hand and whirled her around. His dark eyes were shinning happily.

"Padma, I had no idea you felt the same way. I can't tell you how happy you've made me."

Before Padma could answer Dean had pulled her into an embrace and leaned down to kiss her. Through the shock Padma's mind registered how soft and warm Dean's lips felt on her. She found herself leaning her body towards his. He responded by tightening his hold on her, his hands firm and heavy against her back. 

Suddenly, Padma remembered Ron and roughly pushed Dean away. "What do you think you're doing?" Padma wiped her hand savagely across her mouth.

Dean's eyes widened in shock. "But I…I mean…you kissed me!" Dean's voice broke in disbelief.

"Only because…I…because I…er…was happy you kept me from falling." Padma realized she sounded ridiculous and it made her angry. "Besides, didn't you kiss my sister too? What kind of sick game is this? Are you going to brag about snogging twins?" Padma jabbed an accusing finger at his chest.

Dean spluttered in disbelief. "I…but I…"

Padma knew she was being unreasonable, but was beyond care. She ignored the way Dean's intensely, brown eyes darkened with disbelief.

"I never want to speak to you again, Dean Thomas!"

Padma turned and ran down the street. She didn't stop running until she was out of Hogsmeade and the gates of Hogwarts loomed before her. As she slowed down the day's events flashed through her mind with disconcerting clarity. Ron, laughing with Harry and Hermione talking about things that only they understood. Ron's shocked face when he saw Padma in Dean's arms. Padma's utter humiliation when she heard Ron ask if she was Padma or Parvati. Padma found the next scenes disconcerting but for an entirely different reason. Dean, towering over her, leading her through the shop with such self-assurance. Dean's lips on her…

Padma reached the lake and stopped, letting out a frustrated exclamation. She ran her hands through her hair helplessly and realized she was still wearing Parvati's butterfly clips. She ripped them off out of her hair one by one and watched them flutter powerlessly before plummeting into the lake, unable to keep their little plastic bodies aloft.

They fell heavily, like tears. 

_A/N 2:_

_Peaceful Storm: Actually, Padma is like me!I'm just as klutzy!_

_Bluemeenies (Thank you soooo much!), Evil Lady (interesting reviews!I don't want a mad raven to peck my eyes out, so I'll hurry, okay?), Caitlyn (you're a sweetheart!), Lyta P (I think I'm a Ravenclaw at heart as well), Crystal S. (aw go on!No, really…), you guys are awesome!You make it all worthwhile!_


	7. Padma's Quest 7

Padma's Quest Chapter 7

Padma's Quest Chapter 7

By Poppy P

_A/N: Here you are, another chapter of this continuing saga ;) Remember that all reviews are appreciated.Don't make me beg! Oh and remember, the charm that I mentioned in chapter 3, Busty Betsy's Breast Enhancement Charm? That's how Lavender got the big chest in the last chapter. I'm not sure if everyone caught that. Sometimes **I** forget what I wrote in past chapters! I think the timeline for this is about chapters 27-28 or so of GoF. Not sure as I lent out my book. Cheers!_

_ _

"Psst!" hissed Padma from behind the broom closet door. She saw Parvati detach herself from the chattering crowd coming into the Entrance Hall. Padma watched her as she glanced around, wide-eyed, then shrugged and turned to rejoin Lavender and Seamus who were heading up the marble staircase. Padma retreated into the darkness of the closet in defeat. She had just slumped down on an overturned pail when the door to the closet was yanked open. She gasped and scrambled to her feet to find herself face to face with Parvati. 

"Padma? What are you doing here?" Parvati pulled her wand out of her pocket. "_Lumos_."

Padma jerked her sister into the closet, pulling the door shut behind her.

"What are you doing here?" repeated Parvati. "I sensed your aura calling out to me." She inclined her glowing wand towards Padma. "Are you crying?" Parvati asked softly.

Padma wiped her eyes hastily. She had always been the more reticent of the twins. Padma had never known Parvati to cover up an emotion. Parvati wasn't ashamed to cry or laugh or sing in front of anybody. But then again, Parvati had never had any boy trouble either. She always got what she wanted.

"No, I'm not crying, you great dunderhead!"

Parvati looked at her skeptically. "What happened with you and Dean? He showed up by himself to the Three Broomsticks. Said something about you kissing him, then going mad." Parvati looked closely at her now. "Dean was terribly upset. He left Hogsmeade early."

Padma avoided Parvati's eye. "Who cares about Dean? The real problem is that I can't get Ron to notice me at all. But I have a plan."

Parvati clutched Padma's hand. "Oh Padma! Perhaps you should stop trying to tempt The Fates. Maybe Ron is…"

Padma yanked her hand out of Parvati's grasp. "Honestly, Parvati! You and your stupid Fates, and your Tarot cards and your bloody orb! It's no wonder you couldn't get into Ravenclaw. You're about as dull as a Flobberworm!"

Padma regretted the words the moment they left her mouth. Her stomach lurched with guilt as Parvati's eyes flooded with tears. She remembered why she wanted to talk to her sister and tried again. "Don't blubber! You know I didn't mean it. Just listen. I think Ron is oblivious to me because I haven't had the opportunity to spend enough time with him. To correct that, you and I are going to switch places tonight."

Parvati blinked through watery eyes. "Wh-what?"

Padma sighed in exasperation. "We're. Going. To. Switch. Places," she repeated, saying each word with deliberate slowness.

Parvati crossed her arms defiantly, though her tone lacked conviction. "But…but that's mad! I won't go along with it and you can't make me."

"Oh yes I can," said Padma grimly. "How would you like me to send Mum an owl about those love bites on your neck?"

Parvati's eyes widened and she clutched at her neck. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh yes I would," said Padma with determination. She was aware that she was breaching a long standing pact she had with her twin, that they would never tell on each other so long as they weren't doing anything dangerous or life threatening. But she felt she had no choice.

Parvati's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Okay," she whispered.

"Good." Padma spun Parvati around and began tugging at her hair.

"What are you doing?"

"I need your hair ribbons silly. And here, I have my ribbons in my pocket so let me plait your hair." Padma quickly braided Parvati's hair into a thick plait and tied the end with a blue ribbon. She scowled at the little red marks on Parvati's neck which looked more prominent with her hair pulled back. "Ergh! How far down do these go? Disgusting! Here, take my scarf and keep it around your neck. Padma took her blue and bronze striped scarf and wrapped it around her sister's neck. "There. Now me." Padma turned her back to Parvati so that she could do her hair. "Ow! You're pulling too hard."

"Wait, where are my butterflies?"

"Oh…er…the spell didn't work. They flew away."

The two sisters scrutinized each other in the dim wand light.

"I guess you look like me," said Parvati doubtfully.

"Oh course I look like you! We're twins. You think we need Polyjuice Potion or something?" Padma sat down on the overturned pail. "Okay, here's the plan. I'm going to go to dinner at the Gryffindor table. I'll simply find Lavender and sit by her. You will go up to bed in Ravenclaw. Just tell everyone you have a headache."

"But I'm hungry," protested Parvati.

"I have some Chocolate Frogs in my bedside table, eat those. My bed is the one next to the windows." Padma relented at the mournful expression on Parvati's face. "Come on now. I'll do your homework while I'm in your common room."

"Will you?" asked Parvati, brightening somewhat.  
"Yes, what were you going to work on this weekend?"  
"Divination. But I don't think…" Parvati trailed off.

"How hard can it be?" asked Padma. "We'll meet back here before breakfast tomorrow. And remember, don't talk to anyone or you'll blow our cover. Just stay in bed until breakfast."

The girls exchanged passwords and left the broom closet, Parvati heading for the Ravenclaw common room, Padma for the Great Hall.

Padma slipped into a seat next to Lavender, who interrupted her conversation with Seamus and turned towards her. "Where were you?"

"My sister wanted something." Padma concentrated hard on her potatoes.

"Did she tell you what happened with Dean? He was really upset."

Seamus looked around Lavender at Padma. "Yeah, he didn't even want to come to dinner. Said he wanted to be alone."

Padma fervently hoped that the guilt she felt wasn't evident on her face. "Strange, she didn't mention anything."

"So," said Lavender with a smirk, "looks like you and Mr. Beauxbatons got along okay."

Padma started to make something up about Parvati's time with Mathieu when Lavender suddenly interrupted. "Say, what happened to your…" she pointed at Padma's neck.

"Oh." Padma felt her face grow hot. "Er…Padma cast a Healing Charm on them. She's very good at those."

Dinner passed without further incident. It wasn't until they reached the Gryffindor common room that Padma made a mistake. Seamus and Lavender headed for a secluded sofa in the corner of the room. Padma started towards up a staircase when Lavender called out, "Parvati, what are you doing?"

"I'm going up to fetch my Divination homework," said Padma.

Lavender exchanged a look with Seamus before she asked, "Up the boys' staircase?"

Padma quickly caught hold of the banister to steady herself. "Oh! Right…er…I'll just go this way then, shall I?" She flew down the steps and rushed up the opposite staircase. Upon reaching the fourth year girls' dorm she hurried inside, closed the door and leaned against it. She stood there for several minutes, inhaling and exhaling deeply. Just when she had managed some semblance of calm, the door was violently pushed forward, pitching Padma headlong onto the floor. Stunned, she lay there, sprawled out on the thick, brown carpet when she felt someone helping her to her feet.

"Parvati!" Hermione squeaked. "I am so sorry!" She pulled Padma up. "Sorry. Just came to grab my books."

"Me too," said Padma.

Hermione stopped and looked at Padma doubtfully. "Really?"

Padma felt extremely nervous under Hermione's scrutiny. "Yes. Why?"

"No reason," said Hermione quickly, proceeding to her bed where she pulled a large, bulging bag out from under her bed.

Padma noticed that Hermione looked tense. Two spots of bright colour glowed high on her cheeks. "Hermione, is something wrong?"

Hermione's eyes flicked briefly over to Padma and she continued to rifle through her book bag as she spoke. "Oh, something's wrong, all right. Ron's being an idiot again, that's what."

"Really?" Padma's enthusiastic question caused Hermione to look up again.

Hermione studied Padma before she said, "Yes, he is. He made me so angry just now. He doesn't care about helping house-elves gain rights. He just…" Hermione stopped suddenly. "Sorry, I know you don't care about elves. Too bad you're not Padma. She'd understand." Hermione balanced a stack of books on her hip and headed for the door. "See you downstairs."

Padma considered Hermione's statement. Obviously she'd fooled Hermione about her interest in elfish welfare. She felt slightly guilty because Hermione felt she could confide in her. However, Padma couldn't help but feel hopeful about Hermione's comments regarding Ron. She grabbed Parvati's book bag (it was easy to guess which bed was Parvati's as she had a palm reading chart taped on the foot board) and headed downstairs. 

Padma chose a table close to Seamus and Lavender's sofa. The couple was currently engaging in a not so discreet, snog session, oblivious to everyone else. Fortunately, the table was also close to Harry, Ron and Hermione's. 

Not that they were saying much. Ron and Harry had just set up a chess match although it didn't seem to be progressing because Ron and Hermione kept glaring at each other furiously.

Padma was studying Parvati's star chart journal, unable to make sense of any of it when Dean suddenly took a seat next to her. 

"Can I sit here?" he asked. Padma nodded, fighting off a growing sense of panic. Dean stared at her intently. He was holding a rolled up parchment tightly in his hands. Padma searched his eyes for some hint of recognition, but they remained unreadable. 

She ventured forth. "You want to talk about what happened with…Padma?"  
Padma's fears were laid to rest when Dean spoke. "Yes, let's talk about…your sister." He ran his hands over his face. "I don't know what happened. I mean, the girl of my dreams kissed me, then she pushed me away. Why?"  
Padma's chest felt tight with guilt as she saw the hurt look on Dean's face. 

"It's not your fault Dean. It's…I don't know why…I haven't told your before, but Padma likes someone else."

"Ron?" asked Dean quietly.

Padma was unable to restrain the colour that flooded her face. "Yes. How did you know?" Out of the corner of her eye she saw Harry get up from their table, hoist a bulging bag onto his back and leave the common room. Ron and Hermione were now snipping at each other in whispers, Ron gesticulating violently, Hermione's face scarlet with rage. Padma focused on Dean again. He held her gaze for several seconds.

Dean finally glanced away. "I see the way she always watches him. She's always conscious of what **_he's_** doing." Dean sounded bitter. "And I hate feeling jealous of a mate, but it's difficult. I know she turned me down for the Yule Ball to go with him, but after the way he treated her, I thought…"

Padma suddenly sat upright. "Wait, what did you say?"

"Huh?"

"About asking m-I mean Padma to the ball?" Padma asked.

Dean considered her for a second. "Remember **_Parvati_**? I asked you to ask her to the Yule Ball for me, but you said she turned me down because she really wanted to go with Ron."

Padma frowned. "But she never…I mean, I never…I mean…"

"Padma," said Dean.

Padma was so startled to hear her name that she snapped the quill she was holding in half. One piece remained in her hand, the other went sailing over her shoulder and landed in the middle of Ron and Hermione's table, splattering his chess set with ink.

"Wonderful!" said Hermione sarcastically to Ron. "I suppose you'll be asking some poor, overworked elf to come clean those for you now, won't you?"

"And if I do?" asked Ron, savagely wiping at a spot of ink on his cheek. Most of the common room was staring at them as their voices rose. Only Lavender and Seamus remained unmindful. 

"If you don't fight for the oppressed, then you might as well be one of the oppressors!" Hermione stood up, clutching her books to her chest. "You're as bad as Malfoy!"

Ron's face paled with rage. "You take that back!"

"I will not!" cried Hermione obstinately. "In fact, I'm going to bed. I can no longer sit in the presence of one who refuses to oppose such a discriminatory system!" Hermione turned on her heel and marched up the girls' staircase. 

Ron caught Dean's eye and shrugged, rolling his eyes. "Mad," he sighed, "barking, howling mad." Ron proceeded to wipe down his protesting chessmen. 

Padma turned back to Dean. "You knew," she croaked, "you knew I wasn't Parvati?"

"Yes, I knew," said Dean quietly, tightening his grip on the roll of parchment in his hands. 

"How?" asked Padma in a whisper.

"Parvati would never crack a book open on a Saturday night. Besides," added Dean with a wan smile, "You're holding your star chart upside down.

Padma spun the star chart around, avoiding Dean's eye. "I never knew you asked me to the Yule Ball."

"I never knew Parvati hadn't told you."

Padma considered this. "Perhaps…perhaps Parvati was afraid that Harry wouldn't go with her to the ball if she didn't find a date for Ron."

"Perhaps." Dean seemed to be considering this. He reached across the table suddenly, catching Padma's ink-stained hand in his own. "I guess I should've asked you myself. It's just that I get so nervous around you. Padma, I think you're the prettiest girl in school."

The feel of Dean's large, warm hand around hers made a strange heat radiate up her arm. Then she half glanced at Ron and it stopped. Padma's mouth curled in a cynical smile. "How can I be the prettiest girl in school when I have an identical twin?"

"But she's not Padma," said Dean seriously. "You know something? I reckon Parvati never told you about this either, but the one time she and I…er…kissed, behind the Quidditch stands, I thought I was kissing you."

"What?" asked Padma.

"You see, I asked Parvati to ask you to meet me down there and she showed up pretending to be you instead."

"Why that little…" Padma pulled her inky hand out of Dean's grasp.

"She only did it," interrupted Dean, "because she thought it would be convenient for us to go out seeing as how Seamus is my best friend and he's going out with her best friend. It didn't work out. We laughed about it afterwards. But I just never got up the courage to ask you myself." Dean smiled forlornly. "Some Gryffindor I am, huh?"

Padma could think of nothing to say. Fortunately, Lavender and Seamus caused a diversion at that very moment. It seemed that Lavender's Breast-Enhancement charm had worn off. One side of her chest shrank back to its regular size with a noise that sounded like air being let out of a balloon. The common room burst out laughing as Lavender sat up with a squeal and ran for the girls' staircase. Padma turned to see Ron sniggering, ears aflame. Just then Hermione came down the stairs, brushing past Lavender, and approached Ron's table. 

"Ron, are you laughing at Lavender? That's not very nice, but what can one expect from someone who supports slavery?"

"Bug off Hermione. I'm going to work on my Divination. You know, that subject that you have **_no_** talent in?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed into slits. "It's not your common room. I guess I can sit here if I want to."

"Fine," said Ron, standing up. "I'm going to the library!" Ron slapped open the portrait hole and walked out.

Hermione slumped down in a chair, muttering, "Stupid prat. The library's not open on Saturday nights."

Padma turned to Dean, but before she could say anything, he put his hand up. "Don't," he swallowed hard. "You're going to go after him, aren't you?"

Padma winced at the sadness in his voice. "Oh Dean, I…"

"Never mind," he interrupted. "Just promise me you'll remember this, while you're out there, working so hard to make Ron notice you, I've already noticed you, and I think you're the prettiest girl in the world." Dean unrolled the parchment he was holding and handed it to her. Padma gasped. It was a drawing of herself standing at the edge of the lake, surrounded by butterflies. It was signed by _D. Thomas_ at the bottom, right hand corner. Padma's eyes welled up with shame, gratitude and regret.

"Dean…"

"Go!" Dean indicated the portrait hole. 

Padma clutched the drawing in her hand and with one last mournful look at Dean, started for the portrait hole.

To be continued…


	8. Padma's Quest 8

Padma's Quest, chapter 8

**Padma's Quest, chapter 8**

**By Poppy P**

** **

**_A/N: Please read note at the end of this chapter.Please!___**

Padma left the Gryffindor common room and ran towards the library where she found Ron standing in front of the doors, reading the closed sign.As she approached him, she discretely tucked Dean's drawing into her front pocket.

"Hello Ron," said Padma breathlessly.

"Oh, hi Parvati."He frowned slightly."Did you know the library closed early on Saturdays?"Padma opened her mouth to respond, but Ron went on. "Bet Hermione knew.Yeah, she knew all right.This would be just like her not to tell me.You know, this is exactly what I was talking about.She is so…"

"Actually, I'm Padma, not Parvati," she interrupted.

"Huh?"

"I'm Padma," she repeated.

Ron's brow furrowed with confusion."But weren't you just…"

"Say," said Padma, attempting to divert his attention."Since the library's closed, how about a walk outside?"

Ron looked doubtful."I dunno, it'spretty late."He squinted out of the corridor windows. "You're sure you want to go out in the dark?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Padma, grabbing his arm and urging him forward."And just think, we can do some stargazing and get some practical information for you star chart."Ron still looked reluctant, so Padma added, "Besides, it beats sitting in the common room on a Saturday night."

Ron's face darkened."True, wouldn't want to go back to the common room right now.I'd probably just end up in another shouting match with _her."_

They made their way stealthily through the halls, alert for any signs of Filch or Mrs. Norris.They got to the entrance hall without incident, gently easing the front door open to step outside.The cool, night air slapped at their faces as they made their way on to the grounds.They walked towards the lake.Ron stopped at the edge of the shore and gazed out at the Durmstrang ship with a brooding expression.Padma studied his face quietly.His moody aspect made his light blue eyes look a dark, midnight blue.The semi-pout on his lips made his mouth look appealingly childish.There was a slight breeze out that ruffled his bright hair.It caught the moonlight and managed to shine despite the darkness.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Padma hesitantly, reluctant to break his revelry.

"Vicky," he spat.

"Who?"

"Viktor 'buggering' Krum," said Ron bitterly.He swooped down, picked up a pebble and flung it viciously towards the Durmstrang ship.It skimmed the surface of the water, bouncing several times before sinking harmlessly, several feet short of the vessel."He's rich and famous, bet he has loads of house-elves! So why is she still friends with him?Why does she get all dressed up and go to the ball with him?Why is she even considering going to Bulgaria?"

Padma's heart sank, knowing exactly whom Ron was referring to, though he didn't mention her name.

Ron shook himself and started off around the lake, barely bothering to glance back to see if Padma was following or not."And what is it with her and house-elves anyway, huh?Why can't she just let it go?I mean they obviously _like serving wizards!They're happy!I tell you, if she keeps inciting them like that, they're going to get angry and start sending us substandard food.Why can't she…" Ron cut off in mid-sentence and glanced sheepishly at Padma."Oh, er…sorry.I forgot, you're one of those 'Spew' people now as well, aren't you?"_

Padma found herself flustered now that Ron was actually paying attention to her."Well, I mean…I am a member of S.P.E.W., but er…well, my family owns house-elves.Parvati and I each have our own elf."

"You do?" asked Ron in surprise.He looked at her curiously."I never knew that."Ron looked thoughtful for a second, and then suddenly asked, "But you're not er…cruel to them or anything, right?You don't beat them or humiliate do you?"

Padma tittered nervously at his anxious face."No, of course not."She wondered if dressing them up like dolls to play house counted as humiliation.

Ron rewarded her with a charming grin."Good."

Padma returned his smile and pointed towards the Quidditch pitch."Let's walk that way, shall we?I think the pitch has a very nice view for star gazing."

"Okay," said Ron amiably.

They lit their wants to cast light on their path as they made their way past the darkened broom shed.Padma blushed furiously, thinking of Penny and Percy's romantic encounter there the night of the Yule Ball.She wondered if Ron was aware of his brother's passionate side.

They reached the pitch where they were met with a startling sight."What the…?" Ron's voice trailed off in his indignation.Large sections of the pitch had been plowed up as though someone was planning to make a garden out of the Quidditch pitch.They walked around it, mouths agape.

"What does this mean?" asked Ron finally.Padma shrugged her shoulders and shook her head."We're still going to have Quidditch next year, right?" asked Ron with a note of panic.

"I would hope so," said Padma quickly in an effort to calm the panicked look on Ron's face, though she didn't particularly care one way or another.

"We'd better," said Ron fiercely."Because I mean to try out for the team next year."

"You are?" asked Padma, smiling at the way Ron's face lit up at the prospect.

"Course, I can hear Hermione now," Ron took on an expression of severity and his voice rose in squeaky imitation of Hermione's, "Ron!You know how hard we have to study for our O.W.L.'s this year!You shouldn't be wasting time on a stupid sport when there's so much homework to be done!"

Padma's smile evaporated at the sound of Hermione's name.Why was it always Hermione?Padma found herself remembering the time she'd spent with her in the library.She had actually found herself liking Hermione at the time.Hermione was smart, funny and unpretentious.A girl that Padma could actually confide in.But it wasn't fair, thought Padma.It wasn't fair that Hermione had Viktor Krum's attention, and Harry's and now apparently Ron's.All Padma wanted was for Ron to like her, and if that meant that Hermione couldn't be her friend, then it couldn't be helped.

"Stupid sport?" asked Padma with all the indignation she could summon."What a horrid thing to say!I think Quidditch is the best sport in the world!Why, I could watch it everyday!" exclaimed Padma, secretly thinking she'd rather listen to a chorus of Augries.Padma sidled up to Ron and leaned on his arm a bit."And if you do make the team next year, I'd come out and watch you practice every single day."

"You would?" asked Ron in great shock.Padma nodded, squeezing in closer to Ron.He stumbled sideways a few steps."Are you tired or something?Should we head back?"

Padma felt her face burning with humiliation."Uh, no…I'm just a bit cold, that's all."

Ron regarded her for a second."You should've brought a cloak," he said seriously.

Padma hadn't realized she was holding her breath until she exhaled in defeat.What was wrong with Ron Weasley?Did she have to draw him a picture or what?"I suppose I'll get warmer if we keep walking."

"Okay," said Ron cautiously.

They set off around the Quidditch pitch, occasionally wondering out loud about its sad state.Padma was acutely ware of the space between them.She cast about for something interesting to say, but couldn't think of anything.She despaired, thinking here she was, out in the dark with the one bloke she had a crush on, and she couldn't think of anything meaningful to say to him.She looked at him through the corner of her eye.He was certainly tall, thought Padma, though not as tall as Dean.She noticed that although his school robes suited him better than his dress robes, they were still a bit short, reaching just above the top of his sneakers.Padma remembered what Penny had said about the Weasleys being poor and wondered if it was true. 

Ron broke her revelry by speaking suddenly."Er…Padma, I've been meaning to apologize about the Yule Ball.I didn't make such a great partner."

Padma's eyebrows rose in surprise."Oh?" she asked nonchalantly. 

"Well, you know, I didn't dance with you or anything.You seemed to have a good time with bloke from Beauxbatons though, didn't you?"

Ron looked so hopeful that Padma couldn't bring herself to say anything but, "Yes."

Ron broke out into a relieved grin."Wow!You're a lot easier than Parvati!"

"Come again?" asked Padma incredulously.

"Parvati gave Harry the cold shoulder for a week," explained Ron quickly."I guess he was a pretty lousy date too."Ron shrugged and continued his walk.

Padma caught his arm and stopped him.She looked up at him and drew a long breath, willing herself not to lose her nerve."Ron, I'll forgive you about the Yule Ball, but you still owe me a dance."She gave him a meaningful look, her hand still on his arm.

Ron's eyes widened in surprise, his eyebrows disappearing under his bangs."Er?" he asked mildly.

"You…you owe me a dance," said Padma softly.

Ron glanced off to the side furtively, as though looking for an escape route."O-kay," he said slowly."And just where do you…er…propose we find a dance?"

Padma was rather breathless with tension now."You could dance with me here."

Even in the midnight, Padma saw Ron's face pale, his freckles standing out against the whiteness of his face."B-but…two problems.There's no music, and-" he gulped, "-I don't dance." 

Padma glanced around quickly until she spotted a shovel embedded at the end of the plowed pitch.She pointed her wand at the shovel and cried, "_Cantates!"The shovel quavered slightly then began crooning a soft, Celestine Warbeck ballad.Ron's jaw dropped."Cool!"He looked at Padma quickly."But I still don't dance," he said, eyes wide with horror._

"It's not that difficult," said Padma.She took one of his large, freckled hands and placed it on her waist.She placed her left arm on his shoulder, and took his other hand in her right.Slowly, she began swaying to the music.Ron followed rather reluctantly, shuffling his large feet heavily.

After a few seconds, Padma felt Ron's body relax.She looked up at his face and saw that his horrified look had been replaced with one of mild surprise.He grinned down at Padma.

"Hey!Look at me, I'm dancing!"

Padma sighed contentedly and leaned in closer to Ron, placing her head on his chest, as she couldn't quite reach his shoulder.She sighed deeply, inhaling the warm scent of his robes, the freshly plowed earth and the cool, night air.To her dismay, she felt Ron's body tense against her.The shovel warbled the end of its tune and Padma felt Ron pushing gently away from her.Fearing she would lose the moment, Padma spoke quickly.

"Ron, I…I have to tell you something."Padma searched Ron's face, trying to gauge his reaction, but his expression was unreadable.Padma took a deep breath and pressed on."Ever since the second task, I've been thinking about you…a lot.And I think I…I mean…I really like you.I think I'm in love with you Ron."

A sudden looked of understanding dawned over Ron's blank expression.Yet he remained silent, lips slightly parted as though attempting to say something, but not sure what.

Unable to take his silence any longer, Padma quickly stepped towards Ron, closing the small gap between them, stood on her tiptoes and placed her lips on his.Ron didn't push away, but he didn't embrace her either.Padma slipped her arms around his neck, pressing her body close to his without breaking their kiss.Still, his arms hung limply at his sides.Padma ran her hands through the soft hair on the nape of his neck, and finally, she felt Ron placing his hands on her shoulders.Only he was pushing her away!Through the slight buzzing in her ears, Padma realized that someone was calling her name.

"Padma!Padma!"

She pulled away from Ron, both of them scarlet in the face, and turned to see Dean running up the Quidditch pitch towards them.She had one second to turn back to Ron before Dean reached them.Padma drew in a long, shuddering breath of frustration.Ron was once again wearing the blank, expressionless look, only now he avoided her eyes.They had no time to speak as Dean reached them just then.

"Padma," said Dean breathlessly.He gave no indication of having seen them kissing."Padma, McGonagal's looking for you.Something's wrong with your sister.She's been taken to Hospital Wing."

Padma felt her blood go cold, a numbing sensation hitting her from head to toes."Parvati?What's wrong with her?"

"I dunno," Dean shrugged, "but you need to get to the infirmary right away.I came out to warn you because McGonagallwas furious that she didn't find you.She thinks you're Parvati of course."Dean finally turned to Ron and muttered, "Sorry for interrupting mate."

Padma cringed with embarrassment, realizing that Dean had indeed witnessed their kiss.But she reminded herself that her concern for her sister overrode her embarrassment. "Let's go!" she cried.

All three of them started off for the castle at a run.As they were coming up past the lake, Ron turned to glare at the Durmstrang ship and tripped over a large rock.Padma heard the loud thud as he hit the ground, followed by a barrage of curses.Dean lit his wand and shined it on Ron who was rubbing his knee through his torn, bloody robes.

"You all right, Weasley?" asked Dean evenly.

"Yeah," he gasped."Go on you two.I need to catch my breath."

Padma felt Dean tug at her sleeve and urge her forward.They reached the castle steps, huffing loudly, Padma clutching at her side.Padma and Dean eyed each other, as each of them tried to catch their breath.Dean didn't break eye contact, but he didn't say anything either.Padma looked away first, unable to face Dean any longer.She wondered briefly why kissing Dean had been so confusing yet wonderful, while kissing Ron had only been…confusing.

" Are you ready?" asked Dean quietly.Padma nodded mutely.Dean tugged on the door and ushered her inside.Instantly, both of them froze in panic.

Standing before them, her mouth in the thinnest of lines, stood Professor McGonagall.

"What, in the world, is the meaning of this? She asked in a deadly serious voice.

_To be Continued…_

_ _

A/N: This chapter will be followed by an outtake in Ron's PoV.Don't have a title yet, but it's already written.Hope you enjoyed! 


	9. Padma's Quest 8 - Outtake

**Padma's Quest Chapter 8 Outtake (A Simple Touch)**

**_A/N:   Sorry for the delay in chapters.  That is, if anybody's actually been reading this here.  Due to the lack of reviews, I'm starting to wonder…  Enough self pity!  This is from Ron's PoV. Warning: extreme R/H fluffiness coming up! My poor beta-reader, Zsenya, the stuff she has to put up with! I made so many typos on this, I'm surprised she didn't give up on me! Oh yeah, the last bit is in Harry's PoV. _**

Ron groaned as he hoisted himself off of the ground. His throbbing knee felt tight, as the blood had already started to dry into a scab. He dusted off his robes, slapping his hands over the dark, dusty material. Ron glanced towards the castle and sighed, wishing he had Harry's Invisibility Cloak with him. It was late, his knee hurt, he was out of bounds and most of all, he was confused. He ran his hands through his hair frantically, trying to make sense of what had just transpired. He had just experienced his first 'real' kiss ever!

Padma Patil had kissed him! On the mouth! Ron passed the tips of his fingers over his lips trying to recapture the feel of Padma's kiss. He blushed, remembering the way Padma had played with the hair on the back of his neck, the way she pressed her body tight against his chest…Ron rubbed his chest lightly, a goofy grin spreading across his face. He stopped suddenly, conscious of the fact that his body had just responded in a way that was quite normal for a fifteen-year-old boy in this situation. He glanced about surreptitiously, reaching under his robes to readjust the front of his jeans. Of course, no one was about as it was rather late. Ron glanced about once more, his gaze falling on the Durmstrang ship bobbing softly on the shores of the lake. _Take that Viktor Krum!_ Thought Ron. _See, you're not the only one who has girls falling all over him_. He couldn't wait to get back to the dormitory to tell Harry. He couldn't help but feel just a little smug, knowing that he had kissed a girl before Harry. Hell, he couldn't wait to get back and tell all his dormmates about it. He would finally be redeemed after that one horribly embarrassing incident. Ron cringed with humiliation, remembering the whole thing in great detail…

It was a couple of days after the second task. Ron's roommates had grown a little tired of hearing him brag about getting kissed by Fluer Delacour. Exaggerated bragging is a common pastime whenever a group of young men gets together, and indeed, the fourth year Gryffindor boys' dorm was no different. But Seamus said he had a spell that would make their late night brag sessions a lot more interesting. Said spell was cast on a room and caused everyone inside to speak the truth or risk having their clothes become transparent down to their drawers. Seamus had learned the spell from his mother who told him about it from her own days at Hogwarts.

***

_"Come on Finnigan! You got the spell down, or what?" asked Dean as he checked the door to make sure his Locking Charm had worked._

_"Okay! Okay! Just give me a second, will you?" Seamus practiced, silently muttering the spell to himself. Ron gave Harry a pointed look, both of them thinking the same thing. It was most likely that the spell wouldn't work at all anyway. Charms were definitely not one of Seamus's strong points. Finally, Seamus raised his wand._

_"Wait!" Cried Neville. "Shouldn't we lay down some ground rules?" His voice rising into a squeak._

_"Come on Longbottom!"_

_Neville's question earned him exasperated protests and a barrage of pillows flung his way. When they settled down, Seamus raised his wand and cried, "Veritacalsonus!"_

_Ron was quite surprised by some of the things he learned about his roommates._

_"Neville," asked Dean, "who was the first person you kissed and where?"_

_Neville hesitated, stammering nervously until Seamus reminded him that the spell only allowed for fifteen seconds before his pajamas would become transparent. "It-was-Milicent-Bulstrode-behind-Greenhouse-number-three!" his sentence coming out in one frightened breath._

_"What?"_

_"That's disgusting!"_

_"Way to go Neville!"_

_Neville blushed deeply, and explained sheepishly, "She asked me to meet her there 'cause she needed help with Herbology."_

_"You sure she didn't mean Care of Magical Creatures?" asked Ron, gasping with laughter._

_"Weasley," began Dean, "the first time you had, you know, one of those dreams, who was the girl?"_

_Ron felt the color rush to his ears and face, but figured he'd answer truthfully as it was still early. "Madam Rosemerta," he answered through the jeers and catcalls. _

_"No need to ask Harry, right Potter?" snickered Seamus, followed by a long, low groan. "Ooh Cho! You can play with my Firebolt anytime, Love!"_

_Ron laughed right along with the rest of them, while Harry lamented the fact that the curtains on their four posters weren't sound proof, something they had all complained about in the past two years or so._

_The questions went from bad to worse. Dean was already sitting in his underwear, having refused to answer the question, 'what is your sexual fantasy'? Ron was surprised to learn that two of them had already lost their virginity. "So Neville," aid Harry, "let me get this straight, you did it with your cousin, in the basement of your grandmother's house, at a family reunion?"_

_"Third cousin! Twice removed!" protested Neville. As his pajamas faded away to reveal his purple boxers with yellow stars he muttered, "Okay, okay. She's my great Auntie Enid's daughter." Neville's confession was in vain as his time was up when he answered. _

_Ron was both disgusted and envious. Neville had lost his virginity and he hadn't even kissed a girl yet! "Okay Weasley," began Seamus, "we know you've been kissed by a half Veela or whatever she is, but now, how far have you made it with a girl?"_

_Ron cast about desperately, then thought, so they see my skivvies, big deal? It's not like they haven't seen them before in four years. _

_"Oh I've done it too. I met this Muggle girl in Ottery St. Catchpole and…"_

_Ron's voice was drowned out from the roar of laughter that descended over the room. He looked down in horror and realized why._

_"Damn Fred and George!" he said vehemently. Too late, he realized he was wearing one of the pairs of briefs Fred and George had ruined during their turn at laundry duty last summer. Mum had asked them to cast a Spring Blossom Charm on the laundry. Unfortunately, they had bungled the spell and now, somehow all the laundry that was in that load (which mercifully contained only socks and underwear) burst into bloom when exposed to light. Ron would've chucked the things, but underwear was a precious commodity at the Weasleys and he figured he needn't worry so long as he didn't change in front of anyone..._

_"Aaaaargh!" Ron dashed for the curtains of his four-poster as his underwear burst into bloom with dozens of tiny, fragrant, pink, red and white flowers. Ron had to endure his dormmates humming 'Tiptoe Through the Tulips' at him for days._

***

Now, however, Ron was almost willing to play again just so he could brag about tonight's events. He had finally had a real kiss and let's face it and he had to admit, Padma Patil was a very pretty girl. Ron turned to walk towards the castle with a little swaggering strut when suddenly he stopped. Wait, Padma had kissed him, but she had also said that she…she loved him! What did this mean? Was she his girlfriend now or something? Ron thought he wouldn't mind doing some more kissing, and even more if Padma was willing, but for them to actually be a couple, well, that scared Ron to no end. What did 'being a couple' mean? Did this mean he had to go around acting like a prat like Percy did with Penelope? He'd rather face Aragog again before he did that! What would he say to Padma the next time he saw her? Did he really have to _talk_ to her? 

Ron came to the conclusion that he just wouldn't talk to Padma. As much as he wanted to kiss her again, it was just best if he avoided her all together. How hard could it be? After all, it was a big castle and they were in different houses. It was a wrench though, because kissing was really something he could go for, but there were plenty of girls. Ron thought this over as he gave the Fat Lady the password and entered the common room. He swung the portrait hole shut behind him and turned around to find himself face to face with Hermione.

"Hermione!" gasped Ron, startled to find her awake and blushing for having been thinking of kissing.

"Ron! I…I…" stammered Hermione.

"What are you doing up at this hour? asked Ron, avoiding her eyes and moving toward the dying fire where he took a seat in one of the armchairs of the deserted common room. 

Now Hermione blushed. "Well, I came down because there was some kind of commotion with Parvati's sister and Professor McGonnagal looking for her. Then I wanted to wait for Harry to come back…"

"Is he back?" interrupted Ron with concern.

"Yes, he's back. He went straight to bed though. I'm worried about him, he seems a little down about Snuffles having to live in that cave. And then I…well I…was worried about you because you hadn't returned…" Hermione trailed off. She prodded the dying embers with the poker, casting sideways glances at Ron. 

"You were worried about me?" asked Ron sheepishly. "I thought you were mad at me."

'Well I was!" burst out Hermione indignantly. "You were being such a prat, going on and on about how I'd insulted the house-elves and now they'd be sending us substandard food. Honestly Ron!" She lowered her voice, remembering that it was late and fearing that someone would come and interrupt them. "But I was worried about you since you didn't come back and I knew the library was closed. Uh…where did you go?" She asked him in a would- be-calm voice.

Ron felt the tips of his ears grow hot, but he forced his voice to stay steady as he answered, "Went for a walk."

"Oh," said Hermione nonchalantly, although she gripped the poker tighter. "By yourself?"

For one fraction of a second, Ron considered lying to her, and wondered why. He told her the truth however, fearing that Parvati or someone would tell her different. "No…er…I went with Padma."

Hermione turned to him with a frown. "But I thought Parvati…"

"Long story," interrupted Ron, " but trust me, it was Padma."

Hermione uttered another poignant, "Oh."

"We…er…went stargazing," said Ron carefully, "for my Divination journal. You know, practical information and all that."

Hermione's jaw tightened. "How very…clever of her."

They both started as the embers that Hermione had been stirring suddenly burst into flame, casting a warm, flickering light over the room. "I was cold," said Hermione in response to Ron's questioning look. "Anyway, did you um, have a good time?"

"Huh? Oh yes, yes, she's a really nice girl," said Ron absentmindedly. Ron's eyes strayed to Hermione's mouth, an astonishing question crossing his mind. What would it feel like to kiss Hermione? He shook himself. What was he thinking? This was Hermione! How could he even think about kissing Hermione? 

"Ron!" Hermione's voice broke through the fogginess of his thoughts. "Have you been listening to anything I've been saying? And why do you keep staring at my face? Do I have a bogey or something?" She brushed at her nose quickly.

"NO, you're fine. I'm sorry, what were you saying?" asked Ron, forcing himself to look at her eyes. Her, wonderful, brown, sparkling eyes…

"I was just saying that not only is Padma clever, she's very pretty as well." Hermione's mouth pulled in tightly at the corners. She flicked a lose curl self-consciously over her ear. 

Ron willed himself to focus on her words. "Oh, yeah, she's pretty," he said neutrally. 

Hermione sighed sadly and started to get up. "Right then, I'm going to bed."

"Wait!" cried Ron, unsure of what exactly he was asking Hermione to wait for. Hermione slid back down on the armchair looking at Ron expectantly. "Hermione," he began, "I've been thinking…"

"Yes?" Hermione gripped the armrests of he chair tightly.

"About Harry," said Ron quickly, grateful to have thought of something. "Yes, about Harry."

"Oh?" Hermione exhaled loudly as though she had been holding her breath. "What about Harry?" Ron frowned, looking intently at the fireplace. "I think you're right about him being worried about Snuffles and everything. And I don't think it helps him when his two best friends are bickering."

"No," Hermione grimaced guiltily. "I suppose you're right." 

"What's say we call a truce?" Ron stuck his hand out and looked at Hermione hopefully.

She hesitated, then slowly she reached out and clasped Ron's outstretched hand, her eyes riveted on his. They stayed like that for several long seconds without saying a word, their gaze never faltering. Ron marveled at the way Hermione's hand fit inside his. Finally, they dropped their hands, simultaneously turning away, breathless and red-faced. Hermione smiled nervously, while Ron marveled inwardly at the fact that the simple touch of Hermione's hand could cause all the same emotions that Padma's kiss had given him, even as a little voice inside his head screamed, 'It's just Hermione!'

"Well," said Hermione, "good night Ron."

Ron stopped as they reached their respective staircases. "Say, did you know the Patils own house-elves?"

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? I didn't know that. Padma never mentioned it and neither has Parvati."

"Yeah," said Ron, "you should really think about implementing some kind of screening process for your Spew membership process."

For a moment Ron was afraid that he'd unintentionally started another fight, but after a few seconds, Hermione grinned and punched him playfully on the arm. "Truce, remember?"

"Ow!" Ron rubbed his arm in exaggeration as Hermione turned and ran up the stairs. Ron started up his own staircase, hand still rubbing his arm, once again marveling at the feeling Hermione's simple touches caused. 

He took the stairs two at a time.

***

Harry stared at Ron and Hermione over the platters of eggs and sausages in admiration at Ron and Hermione in admiration. It never failed to amaze him how quickly those two could get over a quarrel, no matter how fiercely they fought. He shook his head, helping himself to some eggs and kippers that were just as tasty as always despite Ron's dark predictions.


	10. Padma's Quest 9

Padma's Quest - Chapter 9

By Poppy P

_A/N: Okay, if you don't remember what Parvati is talking about regarding Snape, it's her prediction from Ch 4. If you still don't remember, the answer is in the A/N's at the end of this chapter. Great, big hugs for all who have reviewed, especially Trinity Day!  You made my day!  Sorry for the whining about reviews last time.  Cheers! _

Padma and Dean stood face to face with Professor McGonagall in the entrance hall. The only sound was that of Padma and Dean's breath coming out in frightened gasps. Professor McGonagall's fury seemed beyond words.

Just as Padma things couldn't possibly get any worse, Filch burst out from behind a tapestry wearing a long, red-and-white striped nightgown and a malicious grin. 

"Well, well my sweet, I see you found them!"

Professor McGonagall's stony expression was quickly replaced by a look of shock. "I beg your pardon!" she said indignantly.

A sudden, loud 'MEOW' made them all look down and catch sight of Mrs. Norris who was rubbing herself against Professor McGonagall's wooly, red nightgown. Mrs. Norris stared up at them impertinently, her yellow eyes glittering insolently.

If Padma hadn't been so scared, she might have giggled at the blush that crept over Professor McGonagall's face. The look on Filch's foul face, however, was anything but amusing. 

"Sneaking out in the middle of the night! A good punishment should cure them of that. I'd be happy to give you some recommendations." He rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Yes Argus," said Professor McGonagall with a note of impatience, "there will definitely be a punishment of some sort, however, there's another matter at hand." She turned to Padma, her stern expression softening ever so slightly. "Ms. Patil, the reason we've been looking for you is because your sister is in the hospital wing. She's not in danger," she said quickly, seeing Padma's stricken expression, "but she had a bit of a fright and she's been asking for her sister."

Padma's eyes filled with tears thinking of Parvati needing her, hurt and afraid. Filch squirmed uncomfortably, apparently put off at the sight of a young girl's tears.

"Y-you seem to have everything under control Professor, so I'll just be going then, shall I?" He hardly waited for Professor McGonagall to respond before he whistled softly to his cat and made a hasty retreat, his slippers flapping, Mrs. Norris at his heels.

Professor McGonagall said, "Ms. Patil, run along to the hospital wing, I'll be there shortly. Mr. Thomas, you go on up to Gryffindor Tower. We will discuss your detentions in the morning. Naturally, this will also involve a loss of points from Gryffindor."

Padma opened her mouth to protest, but stopped at a slight warning look from Dean. "Yes Professor," she said meekly. She started towards the marble staircase when Dean spoke.

"Please Professor, may I accompany her? She's really upset." Dean looked imploringly at Professor McGonagall, ignoring her tight-lipped look. Professor McGonagall looked quickly between Dean and Padma. A corner of her mouth twitching slightly, she said, "Very well Thomas. Since Ms. Patil is so upset, you may accompany her. However, I want you to go right back to your common room afterwards. No detours!"

With that, Professor McGonagall started up the right side of the marble staircase while Padma and Dean started up the left. They walked in silence for several seconds. Padma found Dean's presence both comforting and unsettling. She looked over her shoulder to make sure they were out of earshot of Professor McGonagall, then she looked up at Dean shyly. "You didn't have to come with me, but thank you anyway."

Dean kept walking, but answered gruffly. "Parvati's my friend. I'm worried about her too, you know."

Padma felt taken aback. She wasn't quite sure what she had expected Dean to say, but for some reason she didn't think this was it. Padma knew she had no right to expect anything from Dean, but she tried again. "Dean…thank you for coming out to warn me. I'm sorry I got you in trouble."

Dean shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Just don't let on to McGonagall that you're not Parvati. You'll be in worse trouble if she finds out you two switched places and exchanged passwords." He kept walking, gaze fixed straight ahead. 

Padma despaired at the deadened look in his eyes, the lack of emotion in his voice. She reached out and touched his arm, causing him to stop. "Dean, I…" she faltered. "I'm sorry about…" she looked up into his eyes, willing him to understand what she couldn't put into words. "I'm sorry about…the double loss of points for Gryffindor," she finished lamely. She bit her lip nervously, awaiting his response.

Dean avoided her eyes, fixing his gaze on her hand which was still resting on his arm. It was several seconds before he spoke. "There are worse things than losing house points." He turned abruptly, and began walking again, Padma's hand sliding off his arm.

Padma let him walk a bit ahead of her, trying to make sense of all the emotions coursing through her. Padma followed Dean silently the rest of the way. 

They entered the hospital wing to find a sullen Madam Pomfrey. "Ms. Patil! Whatever took you so long? Your sister has been asking for you. She's over there." She pointed towards the end of the ward. "Her Prefect is sitting with her."

Padma and Dean approached the screen shielding Parvati's bed from view. Padma went around at once but Dean held back.

"May I come in?" he called out.

"It's all right," responded Padma in a loud whisper. "She's just sleeping." Padma turned to Penelope Clearwater who was sitting in a chair close to Parvati's bed. "Penny, how's my sister?"

Penny looked at Padma sharply, confusion evident on her face. Padma realized that she had forgotten that she was pretending to be Parvati and that Parvati and Penny were not all that well acquainted with each other. Penny gathered herself and answered, "She's resting now, but it was awful. I was studying in the common room when her roommates, Lisa and Mandy, came down in hysterics. They said Padma was having some kind of seizure or something. I ran up there and found her in her bed, rigid, eyes glassed over. I tried to talk to her, but she wasn't responding. Then, all of a sudden, she broke out in a sweat, shaking, then she started talking in a strange voice. Like it wasn't her talking." Penny shuddered.

Padma looked towards her sister in alarm, then turned back to Penelope. "What did she say?"

Penny shook her head, rubbing her hand across her tired eyes. "It didn't make sense, really. Perhaps you can figure it out. She said something like:

_There's an imposter among us who serves the snake. He brings the lion ever closer to him. Death to those who stray across his path. Let not the lion out of your sight_. She kept repeating it over and over, several times until she collapsed or fainted and we brought her here."

Padma couldn't make sense of the words, but for some reason she felt her flesh prickle with goose bumps.

"Do you have any idea what she was talking about?" asked Penny hopefully.

Padma shook her head then turned towards her sister. She sat down softly on her bed so as not to wake her up. Parvati remained oblivious as Padma gently smoothed Parvati's tousled hair away from her pale, sweaty face. Parvati stirred softly, but didn't waken. 

"Madam Pomfrey thinks she may have had a vision of some sort, but it spent all her energy as she isn't a trained Seer." Penny got up from the chair, stretching and yawning. "I'd better get back to Ravenclaw."

Dean and Padma murmured goodnight to Penny as she walked out. Dean slipped into Penny's chair. He exchanged a worried glance with Padma as Parvati began tossing and turning as though in the grips of a nightmare. Padma talked to her soothingly as Dean stood up next to the bed. Finally, with a startled cry that brought Madam Pomfrey out of her office, Parvati work up, looking around like a frightened animal. Her gaze fell on Padma and she relaxed. Parvati reached out for Padma's hand, smiling weakly. "You're here." 

Padma squeezed her hand and smiled at her twin. "I'm here."

Madam Pomfrey grimaced. "And about time I might add. It seems that a search of the castle had to be done to find your fine sister. Apparently she was out on a midnight stroll with a certain young man." She eyed Dean sternly. Parvati gave Padma a raised eyebrow look. Dean looked chagrinned.

Fortunately they were spared further embarrassment by the sound of the hospital ward door swinging open followed by an unfamiliar, misty voice. "Where is she? Where is the student who had a vision?"

The voice that answered here was that of an extremely irritated Professor McGonagall. "Really Sybil, must you come pester the girl right now? She's resting for Heaven's sakes!"

"Minerva," said the misty voice with exasperation, "I **am** the Divination Master of this institution. If there is an untrained Seer in our midst, then it is **my** responsibility to…"

The voice was cut off as Madam Pomfrey interrupted. "Professors! This is a hospital wing, not a Quidditch pitch. Keep your voices down!" She pushed the hospital screen aside revealing Professor McGonagall, Professor Trelawney and to Padma's great surprise, Professor Dumbledore. Parvati tightened her grip on Padma's hand.

"Good evening ladies," said Professor Dumbledore kindly, "and you Mr. Thomas."

Professor Trelawney's huge eyes widened further as she surveyed the scene. "Argus told me the Ravenclaw Patil, Padma, had a vision. Is it true?" she asked eagerly. 

Professor McGonagall let out an exasperated snort. "As far as we know, the girl could've been delirious from fever and nothing more."

"Minerva," hissed Professor Trelawney struggling to retain her misty tone. "Do you have any idea how significant this is? This student may be a Seer and I haven't even trained her yet. Don't you see? This proves my theory about identical twins having a psychic link. Do you have any idea how significant this is?"

Professor McGonagall was quite red in the face now. "Do you have any idea how…"?

"Ms. Patil," interrupted Dumbledore, "can you tell us what exactly you Saw?"

Parvati glanced at Padma with frightened eyes before answering hesitantly. "I…I didn't really see anything. I just remember feeling extremely odd, then everything went black and I woke up here."

Padma spoke up, "Professor, my sister's roommates heard her say something. They said she repeated this over and over until she passed out." Padma proceeded to relate the strange words Penny had related.

Professor Dumbledore looked very grave and muttered, "Indeed." After a moment he turned to Professor McGonagall. "Minerva, might I ask you a favor? Could you escort Mr. Thomas up to Gryffindor Tower? It's rather late and I imagine Ms. Patil will be wanting to spend the night with her sister." Both Padma and Parvati nodded gratefully. Madam Pomfrey looked slightly disapproving, but she didn't comment. Professor McGonagall beckoned to Dean who hesitated before following her. Dean reached over to Parvati and shyly patted her hand. "Glad you're okay," he said softly before leaving the room. For some reason this gesture caused a flood of conflicting emotions in Padma. She watched Dean until he reached the door, hoping to catch his eye, but he slipped out the door without turning around.

Professor Trelawney turned to Dumbledore, her eyes shining. "Excellent, Headmaster! The less people in the room, the better the psychic reception!" She gave a pointed look to Madam Pomfrey who scowled and took a step closer to Dumbledore.

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Yes, well, Sybil, since you're our resident Diviner, I have a task for you as well."

"Yes?" said Professor Trelawney practically quavering with excitement.

The Headmaster spoke slowly, as though he was doing some quick thinking. "I need you to…consult…"

"The Orb?" Trelawney burst out breathlessly. "To see if Ms. Patil's vision is concurrent with the rising of Gemini over Venus?" She clasped her hands together, waiting for his reply.

Professor Dumbledore's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Why Sybil, how did you know that?"

Professor Trelawney gave him a smug, mystical smile. "When one is a true Seer, one knows many things." She turned her smile on Parvati. "Isn't that right Padma, dear?"

"Right," answered Padma and Parvati simultaneously. The girls froze, staring at each other in horror over Padma's mistake.

Professor Trelawney didn't seem to notice. Her smile grew wider and she said, "See? Psychic twin link." She practically floated out the door. Madam Pomfrey locked the door behind her, muttering darkly about the hospital wing being busier than King's Cross and then retired to her office.

Professor Dumbledore's mouth twitched under his mustache, as though he was trying to contain a smile. His eyes, however, were grave. "If its any consolation to you ladies, I knew you were misrepresenting long before Padma let it slip," he said quietly.

The girls flushed with shame. Padma didn't know how she could ever look her Professor in the eye again. Parvati spoke up hesitantly. "H-how did you know, Professor?"

Dumbledore's eyes softened, a slight twinkle evident in their blue depths. "I'll just attribute it to many years of dealing with a certain pair of red-headed twins. I thank my lucky stars every day that they were sorted to the same house. Who knows what kind of mischief those two might get into otherwise?"

Parvati smiled weakly, but Padma didn't, unable to banish her one horrible thought. "Professor," Padma asked, her throat tight with fear, "are you going to expel us?"

Parvati gasped in surprise, as though the thought had not crossed her mind. Both girls turned towards the Headmaster expectantly, holding their breaths. 

Dumbledore regarded them seriously for several seconds before he answered. "No, you won't be expelled" The girls exhaled simultaneously. "However, I cannot impress upon you the gravity of breaching castle security. Exchanging common room passwords is a serious offense." Padma and Parvati hung their heads in shame as Dumbledore continued. "Now, I don't mean to frighten you, but currently, there are forces at work that indicate that now, more than ever, we need to practice strict castle security. Indeed, Parvati's prediction makes it even more so."

"It does?" asked Padma and Parvati incredulously.

"Indeed it does. Although I am not at liberty to discuss anymore than that." He looked at Parvati. "Ms. Patil, have you had any other visions or predictions?" 

Parvati hesitated and looked over at Padma. "I've had a few visions and such, but nothing really like this."

Padma thought about all the times she had made fun of Parvati's affinity for Divination. It was no wonder Parvati was reluctant to speak. "Go on Parvati," urged Padma, "tell the professor what you've Seen."

Parvati began hesitantly. She told Dumbledore about her ability to predict Quidditch match outcomes several years into the future. He chuckled, saying that for the Cannon's sake, he hoped her predictions came true. However, when Parvati told him about her vision regarding Snape, he choked, succumbing to a violent coughing fit that didn't subside until Madam Pomfrey came out and handed him a steaming mug of liquid. Once he had regained his composure, he looked at Parvati appraisingly. "Ms. Patil you have a gift, a rare and powerful gift." He turned towards Madam Pomfrey. "Shall we let these girls rest then Poppy?"

Madam Pomfrey sighed loudly. "Exactly what I've been saying, but nobody ever listens to me," she said sniffily.

"Now Poppy," said Dumbledore taking her arm. They left the hospital wing, talking in hushed voices, without paying further attention to the girls. 

When Padma heard the door close behind them, she slipped into the bed next to Parvati's, suddenly feeling very tired. She pointed her wand at the nearby lamps and extinguished them so that they were thrown into darkness.

"Padma?" said Parvati, her voice cutting through the darkness. "I'm glad you're here. I was really sacred."

Padma murmured sleepily, "It's usually the other way around, isn't it? I'm usually the one who's afraid of everything and you're comforting me."

Padma heard Parvati swallow hard before she answered. "Padma, I know you think Divination is a load of tosh, and I know that I'm not as smart as you, but…"

"Parvati," interrupted Padma shakily.

"No, no, just listen," said Parvati doggedly. "I know I couldn't get into Ravenclaw like you, but I'm happy being a Gryffindor. It's where I belong. But that doesn't mean I don't miss you. Lavender's my best friend at school, but you're my best friend **always**."

It took Padma a long time to answer. When she finally spoke, her voice was choked with tears. "I'm not smart at all. If only you knew what a mess I've made of things with Ron. I don't know I'll ever face him again. He probably thinks I'm a great dunderhead!" she cried passionately.   
Parvati listened sympathetically as Padma talked about the evening's disastrous events. Parvati didn't even complain when Padma told her about having been caught by McGonagall, losing points and getting a detention. When she was finished Parvati Summoned her a box of tissue.

"Parvati," said Padma croakily, "have you really Seen anything about Ron in the…the…Orb?"  
Padma heard the bedsprings squeaked as she shuffled in her bed. "Um…no, not really. But…" she paused, "I've seen Ron's astrological birth chart, you know in Divination class. And one night, for fun, Hermione let us do hers in our dorm room and…they're a perfect match. They're destinies are aligned." Parvati paused, letting Padma take this in.

"Does Hermione know they align?" asked Padma in a small voice.

"She wouldn't believe me if I told her. She doesn't set much store by Divination. Padma?" asked Parvati, "Why was Dean with you?"

"Yes, let's talk about Dean," said Padma sharply, sitting up in bed.

"What do you mean?" asked Parvati nervously.

"For starters, why didn't you tell me he asked me to the Yule Ball?"

"Padma, don't be angry," she said quickly. "it's just that I really wanted to go with Harry, but I didn't think he'd go if I couldn't find a date for Ron."

"He's a champion. He had to go no matter what," pointed out Padma.

"Oh! Good point."

"And why did you pretend to be me when you snogged Dean behind the Quidditch stands?" asked Padma indignantly.

"I can't believe he told you that!" groaned Parvati. "I just thought it might be cool if I went out with Dean because Lavender liked Seamus. I'm sorry." 

"Let's just say we're even since I lost house points for you and I got you a detention." Parvati agreed amiably. "Parvati," said Padma hesitantly, "do you like Dean?"

"Well, I like him, just not **_that_** way." Padma heard her sit up in her bed. "Besides…he really likes you."

"I know," whispered Padma.

"Oh Padma!" said Parvati breathlessly. "Couldn't you like Dean? He's not bad looking and he's so nice. He's a good artist too."

"I know," whispered Padma again. Suddenly she remembered something. She reached into the pocket of her robes and pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment. She reached for her wand and murmured, "_Lumos_." The wand light fell across Dean's crumpled drawing of Padma standing on the shores of the Hogwarts lake, watching the little butterfly clips sink into the water. Padma realized she must have crushed it when she kissed Ron. 

"That's a beautiful drawing," said Parvati in awe. "Too bad you crushed it. Do you think you can fix it?" she asked.

Padma considered the drawing for a long time before she answered, "I hope so. I certainly hope so." She placed the portrait on the nightstand next to the bed and extinguished her wand. 

Padma snuggled down into the bed, physically and mentally exhausted. Just as she was about to drift off she heard Parvati ask, "Padma, did you really throw my butterfly clips into the lake?"

_A/N 2: This is Parvati's prediction from chapter 4: Parvati claimed to have had a vision concerning Professor Snape. Some rubbish about him quitting Hogwarts to join a satanic wizard rock group and getting a tattoo. Padma thought it was nonsense, of course, although the thought of Snape singing did unsettle her for some reason._


	11. Padma's Quest 11

Padma's Quest Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter.  I was on vacation!  Two more chapters to go of Padma's ongoing saga!

            Padma entered the Ravenclaw common room feeling sore, tired, but oddly contented.  Dean had kissed her again!  There was no doubt about her feelings now.  Ron Weasley was just a passing fancy; Dean was for keeps.  Padma thought about the way Dean had blasted through the maze to help her, scratching himself and tearing his robes.  The look on his face as he tenderly bandaged up her bleeding hands.  The way he held her.  The way he kissed her.  Padma sighed, wishing she had someone to share it with.  She would've liked to talk to Parvati, but it was late and her sister was in Gryffindor Tower.  

Padma looked around the common room for her dorm mate Mandy.  She wasn't there, but she did spy Penny and Cho tucked into cozy chairs in front of the fireplace.  They would understand!  Padma started towards them when she suddenly stopped, remembering that Penny was still annoyed at her for having switched places with Parvati.  She glanced longingly at them.  Cho looked up and caught Padma's eye.  She flashed her a radiant smile and beckoned Padma over.  Padma smiled gratefully in return and cautiously approached them.  

"'Lo girls.  Can I join you?" Padma asked hesitantly.

"Of course you can," said Cho, patting the armchair next to her.  Padma sat down looking nervously at Penny.

"Hello Padma," said Penny stiffly, "that **is** if you really are Padma."

"Oh Penny!" sighed Cho with exasperation.

"Penny, I said I was sorry," pleaded Padma.  "Besides, I've just come from serving my detention."

"Have you?" asked Penny with interest.  She seemed to consider this for a second before she said, "Well, I hope it taught you a lesson."  However Penny relaxed after that, apparently satisfied that Padma had paid for her offense.  

"What did you have to do for detention?" asked Cho.  "Was it awful?"

Padma told them all about pruning the maze for the Triwizard Tournament including getting lost and hving Dean rescue her.  "And then, after he found me, we…we kissed," she said, looking nervously from Penny to Cho.

"But I thought you liked Ron Weasley," said Cho after a few seconds of stunned silence.  Penny nodded.

"I thought so too," said Padma shyly.  She explained about the Hogsmeade visit and kissing Ron the night Parvati had her vision.  "So when I kissed Ron, I didn't feel anything.  Besides, he's been avoiding me for two weeks," she added ruefully.  "But Dean's…different.  He's endearing, and he really cares for me.  Look…" She took Dean's drawing out of her pocket and showed it to them.  "He thinks I'm the prettiest girl in school," sighed Padma, her face flushing deeply.

"Oh Padma!" exclaimed Cho.  "How sweet!"

Penny suddenly burst out, "Well **_this_** is awkward!"

"What is?" asked Padma, bewildered.

"I wrote to Percy a couple of weeks ago about your interest in Ron.  Percy was thrilled.  He said he was about to answer a letter Ron had written him and that he would mention something to Ron about it."

"What?" asked Padma sharply, causing nearby students to look up.  "What?" she asked in hushed voice.

"I thought it would be nice to double date or something," said Penny sheepishly.

"Do you know if Percy has written back to Ron yet?" asked Cho.

"I don't know.  He's been pretty busy at work, filling in for his boss, Mr. Crouch."  Penny said the last bit with undeniable pride.

"See?" said Cho, affecting a soothing voice, "I wouldn't worry about it Padma.  Percy's probably so busy, it'll slip his mind and he'll forget to mention it.  Right Penny?"

"Yes, more than likely that'll be the case," said Penny in a thoroughly unconvincing voice.  

"Now, Penny," said Cho, clearly keen on changing the subject, "how about you finish showing me that charm."

"What charm?" asked Padma distractedly.  "Is it for your O.W.L.S. or something?"

Cho turned a brilliant shade of pink.  "Actually, this charm isn't on the O.W.L.S."

Padma looked from Cho to Penny, who was blushing as well.  "So, what is it?"

Penny looked at Cho who nodded slightly.  "I was teaching Cho how to cast a _Contraceptus_ Charm," said Penny quietly.

"_Contraceptus_?  I've never heard…."  Realization dawned on Padma's face.  "Oh!"  She looked at Cho sharply.  "Oh!  You mean you and Cedric…"  Padma couldn't finish the sentence.

"No!" said Cho quickly.  "Not yet anyway.  But one should be prepared, right?  And Cedric's such a gentleman, I doubt he would take the initiative to learn it first."

"You might be surprised," said Penny smirking.  "It's the quiet ones you have to watch out for.  Who would know from looking at Percy that he can cast a mean _Disrobing_ Charm?"

The girls dissolved into mad giggles, earning them a reproving look from Roger Davies who was sitting at a table nearby.  Cho pressed her hands over her mouth, attempting to stem the flood of giggles.  "Do you…" she gasped, "do you suppose he's been listening to our conversation?"

"One way to find out," mouthed Penny.  She cleared her throat and spoke in an exaggerated whisper.  "Do you know what Veela do to their mates once they've had as many children as they want to have?"

"No, what?" asked Padma, cottoning on.

"They eat them," said Penny dryly.  

"What?" yelped Roger, rushing over to them in wide-eyed panic.  "Do you that's true for half Veela as well?"

"Why don't you ask your little girlfriend and stop trying to overhear our conversations, you prat!"  Penny grinned with satisfaction as Roger turned beet red, grabbed his books and parchments, and moved to a table on the other side of the room.

"That'll teach him!" Cho cried.  "Now, where were we?"

Although Penny's useful charm lesson had distracted Padma for a while, once she'd gone to bed, she couldn't help but worry about Percy's letter to Ron.  What would Ron think?  What if he told other people about it?  What would Hermione think?  More importantly, what Dean think?  Padma shuddered, pulling her blankets closer and settling in for what was sure to be a restless night.

Padma felt thoroughly exhausted as she made her way into the Great Hall for breakfast.  She knew she looked awful.  The mirror in her room had told her as much.  Padma scanned the Ravenclaw table and chose a seat on the far end, away from the crowd and facing the Gryffindor table directly where Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting.  They were talking quietly amongst themselves.  Padma wished futilely that she could hear what they were saying.  Padma looked up at the enchanted ceiling, scanning for signs of the post owls.  They hadn't arrived yet.  She turned her attention to the platter in front of her, spooning scrambled eggs onto her plate.  The lack of post owls and the fluffy, yellow mound in front of her seemed to cheer her up a bit.  She was so distracted that she was startled when a low, warm voice spoke directly in front of her.

"Can I sit here?"

Padma dropped a forkful of scrambled eggs on her lap and looked up to find Dean standing across the table from her, a bright grin on his face.

"Er…" said Padma, quickly brushing the egg of her lap.  

"I'll take that as a yes."  Dean plunked his book bag on the floor and took the seat directly in front of her.  Padma glanced over his shoulder and saw Parvati giving her a thumbs up sign from the Gryffindor table.  Padma quickly averted her eyes from her sister and faced Dean instead.

"Good morning," said Padma breathlessly.

Dean motioned towards Padma's hands.  "Your hands okay?" 

Padma rubbed her palms together rapidly.  "Oh!  Yes, they're fine, thank you."  She smiled at him nervously.  "Your face looks better too."  Dean gave her a bemused look.  Padma gasped.  "Not that it didn't look okay before!  Because you have a really nice face.  What I mean is…eggs?"  She shoved the platter towards him.

Dean took the platter and began serving himself, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.  Padma looked up at the ceiling again, wondering what kind of owl Ron owned.  Did he even have an owl?  Perhaps he was a cat person…

"Are you expecting a letter?" asked Dean.

Padma turned her gaze back to Dean.  "No, I was just trying to…um…se what kind of day we're going to have."

"I know what you mean," said Dean, reaching for the toast.  "Yesterday, raining, today clear.  It's amazing how fast the seasons change, isn't it?  Can't believe its Easter break already."

Padma nodded, mouth full of toast.

Dean seemed very intent on his piece of toast for a moment.  "I'm going home for the holiday," he said quietly.

Padma swallowed her mouthful of pumpkin juice with an audible gulp.  "You are?"

Dean nodded.  "Yes," he said, tearing his gaze away from his toast to look at Padma.  "I didn't go home for Christmas and Mum sorta misses me."  A sheepish grin crept across his face.  

Padma smiled broadly as she watched Dean duck over his plate embarrassedly.  "Are you sure it's not the other way around?" she teased.

His smile widened, revealing the impish dimple on his cheek.  "Oh, go on!"  He flicked a stray cornflake at her, which she ducked, laughing.  She was just straightening up in her chair when the flutter of hundreds of wings filled the hall.

Padma watched with growing dread as a tiny, gray owl made its way over to Ron, an envelope and a small package tied to its leg.

"Padma?  Are you okay?" asked Dean with concern.

Padma nodded slowly, her scrambled eggs suddenly sitting in a sickening lump in the pit of her stomach.  She fought to steady her voice as she asked Dean.  "S-so you're really leaving?"  She tried not to be obvious as she watched Ron open the package and hand something to Harry and Hermione then tear open the letter.  _Was it from Percy?_

"Yes," said Dean soberly.  "But I wanted to talk to you before I go."  He took a deep breath.  "Padma, you know I…I really like you."

"Uh huh," mumbled Padma, trying to gage Ron's reaction as he quickly scanned his letter.  _Wait!  What was he doing?  Why was he showing the letter to Harry and Hermione?  Was he mad?  He was going to let them read it!  And why was Hermione looking so sad?_

Dean glanced briefly over his shoulder, but turned back to Padma and continued.  "After last night, I have some hope that you might like me too, but…"

Padma was finding it extremely difficult to concentrate on Dean's words.  It appeared that the trio was finished reading Ron's letter.  _Why was Ron looking outraged?  Harry looks pensive.  Why does Hermione keep looking down at her hands like she's going to cry?  Had Percy written about her?  What else could be making Hermione look so gloomy?_  Padma felt as though she would burst if she didn't find out soon.

"Padma?"  Dean's voice cut through Padma's tumultuous thoughts.  "Have you been listening to me?"

Padma blinked, puzzled.  "Listening?  Oh!  Of course I've been listening.  Why do you ask?"

Dean frowned.  "You seem a little…distracted."

"Distracted?  Me?"  Padma forced a nervous little laugh, but kept her gaze on Dean..  She took a swig from the goblet in her hand and immediately spat it out over her plate.  Padma looked at the container in her hand and realized that she had been holding the ketchup bottle. 

Dean's eyebrows rose sharply.  "Right, anyway, I was saying that I'd like to be sure you're over Ron before we can think about us."

Padma vehemently wished she had a magical eye like Mad-Eye Moody so that she could look at Dean and the Gryffindor table simultaneously.  She settled for looking at Dean while throwing what she hoped, were inconspicuous glances Ron's way.  "Dean," she sighed, "I know I've been a bit of an idiot lately, but I…think I know what I feel for you.  What does Ron have to do with it?"  _Ron looked so angry!_  He smacked the piece of parchment in his hand, gesturing angrily as he spoke to Harry.  _Why wasn't Hermione saying anything?  _

To Padma's surprise, Dean rose from the table, throwing his napkin down with an exasperated sigh.  "I dunno Padma, you tell me, 'cause you're the one who can't seem to keep her eyes off of him for more than five minutes at a time!"

"Dean!" cried Padma, unheeding of the questioning looks she was getting from the Ravenclaws up and down the table.

"Never mind," said Dean, viciously flinging his book bag onto his shoulder.  "Have a good holiday.  I'll see you…whenever."

Before Padma could say a word, Dean had stalked out of the Great Hall.  She sat in stunned silence.  Seconds later, Harry and Ron left the Gryffindor table talking animatedly.  Padma heard Ron say, "Can you **_believe_** that Percy?  Irritating git!"  Padma looked down quickly, feeling her face burn.  Suddenly, she remembered Hermione.  Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that Hermione was trailing behind Harry and Ron, head bent gloomily.  Padma raised her gaze slowly.  Just as Hermione passed the Ravenclaw table, she raised her face and looked over at Padma.  She steeled herself for a furious look from Hermione.  To Padma, Hermione's look was one of deep hurt rather than anger.  Padma looked away quickly, the table blurring before her eyes as they filled with tears.  Padma pushed away from the table, grabbed her bag and ran out of the Great Hall.

Parvati caught up with her in the entrance hall.  She made a double take when she saw Padma's tear streaked face.  "What happened?  You didn't straighten things up with Dean?"

Padma knew her sister meant well, but she didn't think she could stand her vapid prattle at the moment.  "Go away Parvati!"

Parvati grabbed Padma's arm before she could run off.  "What happened?" she demanded again.

Padma flung her bag to the ground and faced Parvati angrily.  "I'm a blooming idiot that's what!  All right?"

Parvati picked up Padma's bag and steered her sister towards the nearby broom closet, away from the curious glances of the students streaming out of the Great Hall.  She pulled out her wand, locked the door behind them and conjured up a box of tissue.  Parvati didn't say another word until Padma had sobbed herself out.  

It took a while.

To Be Continued…


	12. Padma's Quest 10

Padma's Quest Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry for the delay between chapters, been on vacation.  As always, please review.  It makes my day!

Madam Pomfrey insisted that Parvati spend another night in the hospital wing, although she didn't allow Padma to stay with her. Professor Dumbledore had spoken to Professor McGonagall about their switch and points were taken from Ravenclaw as well. Dean and Padma, however, were the only ones with detention, as the professors decided that Parvati's scare was enough of a punishment. It seemed that Padma and Dean's late night meeting was common knowledge, and Padma heard many twitters and giggles directed her way as she walked through the halls. Oddly enough, the assumption that she and Dean were a couple did not bother Padma in the slightest. It seemed much better than having people know she had made a fool of herself over Ron Weasley. The only problem was that Padma had not spoken to Dean since that night. 

On Monday morning, Padma rushed to the hospital wing to look in on Parvati before breakfast. Secretly, she also hoped that arriving late to breakfast would allow her to avoid Ron a bit longer. Padma had no idea what she'd say to him if they came face to face. Unfortunately, this also meant she didn't get to see Dean either. 

Padma walked into the hospital wing, heading for Parvati's bed, but stopped short as she caught sight of Hermione Granger sitting on a stool and snuffling loudly. Hermione was holding her hands up in front of her. They looked grotesquely distorted, swollen and lumpy. 

"Hermione," said Padma in alarm, "what happened to your hands?" 

Hermione answered through gritted teeth, tears trickling down her miserable face. "Bubotubber pus. Somebody sent me a letter full of it in retaliation for that Rita Skeeter article. You know the one that made me out to be some kind of scarlet woman. Madam Pomfrey's mixing up a salve right now, but it really hurts."

"Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry," said Padma with sympathy.

Hermione nodded gratefully, trying to wipe at the tears that were trickling down her collar.

"Here, let me help you." Padma grabbed a tissue from a nearby box and dabbed at Hermione's face. Hermione looked embarrassed, but appreciative. She smiled bravely at Padma.

"Thanks Padma. Are you looking for your sister? Madam Pomfrey released her right before I came in. I saw her heading out."

"Thank you," said Padma, stepping aside as Madam Pomfrey approached Hermione with a jar of salve and a roll of bandages. "I hope you feel better soon."

Padma left the hospital wing shouldering her heavy bag. She realized she was too late for breakfast so she headed for the Charms classroom. She reached the corridor and queued up for class along with the rest of the Ravenclaw fourth years. Padma's roommates, Mandy and Lisa, had been acting a little cool towards her since it was discovered that she had switched places with Parvati. Apparently, Parvati's trance had really frightened them. Now, however, Lisa turned gleefully to Padma. 

"Why weren't you at breakfast?" asked Lisa with a grin. "You missed it." 

"Missed what?" asked Padma. She noticed that Mandy was also smiling, although it seemed forced, a note of concern evident in her eyes. 

Lisa lowered her voice, looking around them before hissing at Padma, "We taught that Muggle-born slut a lesson."

Padma looked sharply from Lisa to Mandy, who, she noticed, was no longer smiling. "What do you mean?"

"Let's just say she's going to think twice before cheating on Harry and Viktor Krum again," said Lisa with satisfaction.

Padma felt a hot flush creep over her face. "You sent her that envelope full of Bubotubber pus?" she asked in a deadly quiet voice. "I saw her in the hospital wing right now. She was really hurt."

"So what?" whispered Lisa hotly. "Serves her right for cheating on those boys like that. I mean, who does she think she is? She's always sucking up to the professors, top of the class in everything. The way she walks around with Harry and Ron, like they're in their own little world. And she's nothing but a Muggle!" Lisa spat the word 'Muggle' as though it were a mouthful of dung. 

"She's a witch, just like you and me," said Padma, struggling to keep her voice low. "She's smart and she works hard…" 

"Oh that's right," interrupted Lisa. "Of course you would defend her, seeing as how you have no wizarding pride whatsoever. I mean, getting caught sneaking out with Dean Thomas, who's just another Mud-b…" Lisa shut her mouth quickly as Professor Flitwick opened the door of the Charms classroom and the class started filing in. 

Padma fought to control the trembling fury coursing through her as she stepped towards the classroom. Mandy finally spoke. "Padma, was Hermione okay?" she asked tentatively. 

Padma glared angrily at Mandy. "No, she's not. She was in horrible pain. She'll probably spend the rest of the day in the hospital wing. Are you happy now?"

Mandy quelled under Padma's glare, her eyes flooding with tears. "I'm really sorry. I tried to convince her not to, but she really hates Hermione. You see, Lisa's always had her heart set on being Head Girl someday, but Hermione's record makes that just about impossible. And as if that weren't enough, Lisa asked Viktor to the Yule Ball as well and he turned her down."

Padma barely had time to digest this information as she took her seat in Charms. Her muddled thoughts distracted her all during class. It didn't help that they were practicing Banishing Charms and Lisa kept sending her cushion at Padma's face.

Padma headed for Transfiguration early, having sped through lunch so as not to have to talk to anyone. When she arrived she found that Professor McGonagall was already there, setting up for the lesson.

"Ms. Patil, good of you to come in early. I've been meaning to speak to you regarding your detention. It seems that Hagrid is in need of some assistance down at the Quidditch pitch. He needs help with some pruning, however, it won't be necessary for another couple of weeks. Hagrid will let you know when the time is right. Mr. Thomas will be serving his detention there as well." She paused, looking at Padma sternly over her severe glasses. "Meanwhile, I've written to your parents about your little switch."

"You did?" asked Padma in horror.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Breaching castle security is a serious offense, and your parents had to be notified."

"Yes, Ma'am," mumbled Padma miserably. She had turned to walk towards her desk when Professor McGonagall spoke again. There was a gentleness in her voice that Padma had never heard her use before. 

"I'm sorry about all of this as well Ms. Patil. You're an excellent student, however, it seems that a certain young man has affected your better judgment lately." She smiled at Padma kindly. "You're not the first I daresay."

Padma tried not to gape at Professor McGonagall. She couldn't imagine Professor McGonagall ever losing her better judgment over a boy, but the way she had spoken…Padma shook herself mentally. The thought of Professor McGonagall actually having a private life was almost too ridiculous to ponder. Professor McGonagall's voice broke through Padma's tumultuous thoughts.

"He's an excellent artist, Ms. Patil."

Padma blushed, realizing that Professor McGonagall was referring to Dean and not Ron. She was right about one thing though—Padma's judgment had been affected. 

Padma was late for breakfast the next day. She was walking through the entrance hall with her head down when Parvati stopped her. "Here," she said shakily, handing Padma a smoking, red envelope. "It's for both of us from Mum and Dad." 

Padma handled the envelope at arm's length, steeling herself for the verbal assault to come. Just as it exploded, Hermione ran into the entrance hall with her own red envelope. Both Howlers exploded at the same time, shaking the floor. Hermione's hurled a barrage of insults at her, telling her she was a no-good, elf-loving Muggle tart who should go back to where she came from. Padma and Parvati's mum berated them for their poor conduct and warned them that their behavior had better improve or there would be no trip during the summer holiday.

The Patils and Hermione looked at each other sheepishly as the noise died down."I suppose I should be grateful it wasn't another envelope full of Bubotubber pus," sighed Hermione.

Parvati smiled at her sympathetically. "At least they drowned each other out a bit."

Padma said nothing, as she had just caught site of Harry, Ron and Dean getting up from the Gryffindor table and heading towards the entrance hall. Parvati saw her panicked look. "Talk to him Padma," she pleaded quietly.

Padma looked quickly at Hermione who was looking curiously back and forth between Padma and the approaching boys. "I can't," Padma whispered and ran all the way back to the Ravenclaw common room.

It was a thoroughly miserable two weeks that followed, in which Padma seemed to be avoiding a great many people. She was still trying to avoid Ron, which strangely enough, wasn't that difficult, as Ron seemed to be avoiding Padma as well. Padma wasn't sure if this annoyed her more than it relieved her. Unfortunately, avoiding Ron also meant she avoided Dean, not to mention many meals. Parvati constantly pleaded with her to talk to Dean. But every time Padma tried, she pictured Dean watching her kiss Ron, and she lost her nerve. Padma knew she had no right to expect it, but she couldn't help but wish that Dean would approach her.

The atmosphere in the Ravenclaw's fourth year girls' dorm was very tense as Padma and Mandy were still on the outs with Lisa. The girls avoided each other as much as possible, speaking only when strictly necessary.

Penny was also acting a bit stiff with Padma for having 'compromised Ravenclaw security'. Padma had apologized profusely, but Penny remained slightly distant. Added to this was the fact that Cho was much more heavily involved with Cedric Diggory and didn't have much time to spend with anyone else.

On a cool, dusky night, two weeks into April, Padma approached the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch for her detention. The clouds looked pearl-colored against the deepening twilight, having been threatening rain all day. She shivered slightly, tightening her cloak about her. Hagrid had asked her to meet him at the pitch after dinner for her detention during Care of Magical Creatures. Padma had seen Dean slip out of the Great Hall shortly before her, so she assumed he would already be there.

Padma marveled at the sight that met her eyes as she came up on the Quidditch pitch. Two weeks ago when she had walked this way with Ron, the pitch had been a mess of turned up earth. Now, it was covered by enormous rows of hedges that formed swirls of complicated paths, almost like a maze, Padma thought. She caught sight of Hagrid standing at the edge of the pitch chatting with Dean. Hagrid was holding three sets of pruning shears in his enormous hands. Parvati almost smiled despite her nervousness at the way Hagrid towered over Dean who was one of the tallest boys in school.

"Good, y're here," said Hagrid good-naturedly. "Got our work cut out fer us tonight, so we may as well get started. He handed a set of pruning shears to each of them. "This 'eres a maze for the last task o' the Triwizard Tournament. Can't tells you no more than that, so don't ask. Our job is to make sure these hedges are growing nice and neat. Should be a mite taller by the time the third task comes around. I'll start on the far side. You two stay on this side. Padma, you start on this end and Dean you take the other." Hagrid grumbled, "You'd think there'd be a spell to keep these growing straight, but there yeh are. We'll stop at nine er so, so just do your best."

Padma saw that Dean kept trying to catch her eye, but she avoided his gaze and stepped towards her designated side of the maze. She stepped into the row and began cutting randomly at the hedges, hoping she was doing it correctly. She couldn't believe that the hedges were going to grow any taller as they were currently about two inches over her head. She wondered if Dean could still see over them. No doubt they were only up to the middle of Hagrid's chest.

After half an hour, Padma lit her wand and stuck it behind her ear, as it was getting awfully dark in the depths of the maze. She cut and cut at the endless rows of hedges, her arms getting wearier by the minute, going deeper into the maze. Despite the chill she had felt earlier, sweat began to trickle down her face and spine. She continued to cut at the hedges, wishing time would speed up. She knew that Dean was probably just a few rows over, but the thick hedges blocked out any kind of sound.

It had now been a full two weeks since she kissed Ron and declared her love for him. Every time Padma thought about that day, she flushed a deep red and berated her stupidity. What had she been thinking? Ron had never given any indication that he might fancy her. In truth, Padma did not need Parvati's revelation about Ron and Hermione star charts being aligned to know that they had feelings for each other. Anyone with eyes could see that. More than Ron's indifference, Padma regretted the way she had tried to use Dean to make Ron jealous. Especially after Dean had revealed his feelings for her. Padma put her pruning shears down and pulled a piece of parchment out of her pocket. It was the Dean's sketch of Padma. She had cast a _Reparo_ Charm on it after crumpling it in her pocket when she threw herself at Ron. Then she cast an _Unwrinkable_ Charm on it so that she could carry it in her pocket again. For some reason, it gave her a great sense of comfort to look at it. She cast her wand light over it, marveling at the detail of Dean's work. Padma could still hear Dean's voice in her mind.

"Just promise me you'll remember this, while you're out there, working so hard to make Ron notice you, I've already noticed you, and I think you're the prettiest girl in the world."

Did Dean still feel this way, even after having seen her kiss Ron? Suddenly she felt a burning need to know if this were still true. She tucked the portrait into her pocket and looked about. Padma noticed that she was deep into the maze, having been pruning and walking along the hedges for the past hour and a half. Padma recalled having taken many twists and turns, but surely, she couldn't get lost. She tried to recall her path; left, left, right, left, right, right, right. Padma retraced her steps, thoroughly expecting to come out where she started. To her horror, she did not find herself at the edge of the maze, but rather deeper than where she had started. She strained her ears to catch some sound of Dean or Hagrid, but heard nothing. Padma raised her wand in the air and stood on her tiptoes, straining to peer over the hedges. She swayed, slightly off balance, and scratched her face on the sharp hedges, but still she didn't see anything but endless, rows and rows of dark hedges. She suppressed a panicked gasp, and attempted to retrace her steps yet again, this time running. She had only taken a few steps when she stumbled over a pile of freshly cut shrubbery. Padma wondered briefly if it was Dean or Hagrid who had piled it neatly like that. Padma started to get up when she realized that she had lost hold of her wand when she tripped. She looked around the darkness in vain, realizing that it must have sailed over the hedges when she fell, although she couldn't see any sign of it's light. Padma cried out, "Hagrid! Dean! Anybody! I'm lost! Help me!" Nobody answered her. Padma knew that Hagrid most likely couldn't hear her as he was on the other end of the pitch, but surely Dean could. She called Dean's name again, then listened quietly for him to answer. Again, nothing but echoing silence and the loud thumping of her own heart. Padma knew she couldn't sit there on the damp ground any longer, so she pulled herself up on the hedges, keeping a hand on them as she ran along the maze, hoping against hope that she could find an exit. The sharp twigs cut into her hand, but Padma hardly noticed in her growing fright.

After several minutes of walking without finding anything, Padma sank to the ground in despair, no longer able to hold back her tears. She covered her eyes with her scratched, bloody hands and sobbed like a little girl.

"Padma! Padma! Where are you? Answer me! Please!" 

Padma uncovered her eyes and scrambled to her feet. "Dean! Over here! I lost my wand and I can't find my way out!"

"Don't move! I'll be right there!" 

Dean's voice sounded close but muffled, as thought he was a couple of rows away. Padma leaned against the scratchy hedges, wringing her hands anxiously. Suddenly, a burst of light hit the hedges in front of her, blasting a hole through the shrubbery. Seconds later, Dean scrambled through the hole, scratching his face and tearing his robes in the process. 

Padma cried out in relief and launched herself at Dean, throwing her arms around his neck. For several minutes, Padma clung on to him, sobbing into his chest. "You found me! You found me!"

Dean patted her on the head, murmuring to her in a soothing voice. "It's all right. It's all right. Gave me a scare though. I heard you cry out, then your wand came sailing through the air. You're all right now, though." 

Padma struggled to control herself, her breath coming in great, shuddering sobs. She pushed herself away from Dean, and self-consciously wiped at her tear-stained face.

Dean's eyes widened in concern. "Padma, you're hurt." He tore a strip of cloth from the hem of his robes and pressed it gently to Padma's torn, bleeding hands.

Padma watched Dean tend to her hands, staring at the back of his neck as he bent over them. His tight, curly hair was cropped short in soft black waves. When he finally looked up, Padma saw that Dean had a long gash from his cheekbone to his jaw where he had scraped his face on the hedges. "Oh Dean! You're hurt too." Padma reached up and ran her thumb gently down the side of his face. They were so close that she could feel Dean's breath falling softly on her face. Padma found herself leaning closer and closer to Dean until their lips met in a warm, gentle kiss that made her forget all the earlier terror of the maze. Dean's arms slipped around her waist, pressing her close, while Padma clung tightly to his neck.

After several seconds, Dean tried to push her away. "Padma," he panted, "don't. We can't…I can't do this with you."

Padma goggled him, unable to make sense of his words. "Dean, I don't understand."

"I won't," Dean closed his eyes tightly, "be second to Ron."

Padma's mouth fell open in shock. "What do you mean?" She continued to hold on to him tightly.

Dean swallowed loudly. "You kissed Ron. I saw you. But I've also noticed that you're avoiding each other like the plague. I'm not sure what happened, but I don't want you to be with me because you couldn't have him."

There were many things that Padma wanted to tell Dean, but at that moment, Hagrid suddenly appeared, peering over the hedge down at them. He cleared his throat loudly. "Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't this why you lot got detention in the first place?" His beetle-black eyes crinkled in an irrepressible smile.

Padma and Dean quickly stepped away from each other, straightening robes and smoothing down their hair. Dean spoke first. "She got hurt Hagrid, she lost her way in the maze and I blasted through there to find her." Dean pointed to the gaping hole in the hedge below Hagrid. 

"No 'arm done I guess. But you lot better get back to the castle. I'll walk you up there."

They followed Hagrid's directions from their side of the maze. Padma felt very relieved to be out in the open again. Although she would've felt even better if Hagrid had let them walk up to the castle on their own. 

In the entrance hall, they separated, heading for their respective common rooms. Padma glanced back and found Dean staring at her from the top of the marble staircase. "Good night Padma," he called softly.

Padma smiled all the way to the Ravenclaw common room. 


	13. Padma's Quest 12

Padma's Quest - Chapter 12  
  
by Poppy P  
  
A/N: Wow! It's been a long time since I updated! Over a month! Well, chapter 12 is finally here. I know I said this would be the last chapter, but it looks like there may be one more. Ooh 13 chapters! Maybe I should call the next chapter an 'epilogue' instead of 'chapter 13'. Oh I suppose I'll just be happy to be done with it! Hope you enjoy this chapter anyway. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. Okay, Z made me do this! Please see end of chapter for a story about how my SQ notebook literally saved my life while I was on vacation in Mexico! I call it: 'How PQ 12 Almost Wasn't To Be'. Normally, I am not this gross in public, but Z just twisted my arm!  
  
  
  
"How long is he going to avoid me?" groaned Padma. "It's been weeks!"  
  
It was a balmy, late, spring day and Padma and Parvati were making the most of it by taking a leisurely stroll around the Hogwarts lake. Apparently they weren't they only ones with the idea, as several students were scattered around the grounds in pairs and groups. Padma noticed Cho and Cedric sitting close to the lakeshore. Cedric had conjured a parasol for them to sit under. Cho was leaning snugly against his chest as they laughed quietly, pointing at the antics of the giant squid. Suddenly, Cho turned her face up towards Cedric and captured his mouth with an ardent kiss. Padma heaved a sad, heavy sigh.  
  
"Do you want to go in now?" asked Parvati, oblivious to Padma's consternation.  
  
Padma tore her eyes away from Cho and Cedric. "No, I have a free period next. What do you have?"  
  
"Divination," said Parvati, "and I don't want to be late."  
  
"Come on. You have time for one more walk around the lake," cajoled Padma, pulling on Parvati's arm.  
  
"Oh, I guess so. Lavender's probably still snogging Seamus senseless anyway."  
  
Padma walked swiftly, slight ahead of her sister. She chanced a look back at Parvati out of the corner of her eye. "So…has Dean asked about me at all?" asked Padma nonchalantly.  
  
"I…" Parvati hesitated. "No, he hasn't said anything about you since he came back from Easter holiday. You know that."  
  
"But it's been over a month!" cried Padma with frustration. "Did you tell him about the mix up with Percy's letter?" she asked anxiously.  
  
Padma had been assured by Penny that Percy's letter to Ron hadn't contained any reference to Padma. Penny had owled Percy immediately at Padma's request. It turned out that Ron had been irritated by something Percy had written concerning a question about his work. Padma wondered briefly if Ron was considering a career with the Ministry.  
  
Parvati had also questioned Hermione about her gloomy countenance after the arrival of the letter. Hermione's answer, although confusing, had nothing to do with Padma. She had shown Parvati a chocolate Easter egg.  
  
"Do you see this?" Hermione had demanded of Parvati, waving the confection under her nose.  
  
"Er…it's a little chocolate egg?" Parvati had answered uncertainly.  
  
"Exactly! It's a tiny, miniscule, little chocolate egg. What have I done to deserve this? I hate that Rita Skeeter woman!"  
  
With that, Hermione had plunked the egg down in Parvati's hand and stormed off.  
  
Parvati had immediately shared this exchange with Padma. Neither of them had been able to make sense of Hermione's rant, but they had deduced that it had nothing to do with Padma. They had also split the chocolate egg, which was tiny, but delicious.  
  
"Padma, you know I told Dean about the misunderstanding with Percy's letter," said Parvati defensively. "But he just said he didn't want to talk about it." Parvati said this gently.  
  
Padma swooped down, avoiding her sister's look of sympathy and picked up a pebble. She flung it hard towards the lake and watched it sink down into the murky water before she turned towards Parvati. "What can I do to make him talk to me?"  
  
"Show him that you like him and that you're not just using him to get over Ron," answered Parvati promptly.  
  
"But I…" Padma was cut off by the clanging of the bell signaling the start of the next session.  
  
"I have to go!" cried Parvati starting off at a run towards the castle. "See you at dinner!" she called over her shoulder.  
  
Padma started back slowly, trying not to let her eyes stray over the remaining couples on the grounds. As she approached the castle, she caught sight of Draco Malfoy and his friends. Draco was looking intently at something on the lower branches of a tree. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle seemed to be acting as lookouts. They kept shooting furtive glances around them. However, they weren't doing a very good job, apparently as fascinated by the object on the tree branch as Malfoy.  
  
Padma crept closer to them, flattening herself against the castle wall. She was close enough to hear their goatish laughter. Padma watched Draco pluck something off the tree and hold it in the palm of his hand. He held it up to Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"That her?" asked Malfoy in his cold, drawling voice.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle wrinkled their foreheads in concentration. It looked painful.  
  
Exasperated, Draco growled, "Why do I even bother? Just keep a look out, all right?"  
  
Crabbe immediately began scanning their surroundings. Padma panicked and ducked down by a nearby bush. Her heart pounding madly, she waited among the prickly branches with growing dread when she heard Draco speak.  
  
"What is it Crabbe?"  
  
Padma was sure they would notice the bush shaking from her trembling.  
  
"There's nothing there, you great lummox! Now, let's get on with this."  
  
Padma could hear Draco mumbling something, but she could no longer make out his words. She chanced a peek around the bush. The three boys had their backs to her now. Draco was hunched over the bug in his hands, murmuring softly. Crabbe and Goyle were staring intently at him, guffawing stupidly at whatever Draco was saying. Padma took the opportunity to steal away. She couldn't' help but wonder about what she'd just witnessed. Had Draco been communicating with the bug in his hand? But why would he do that? Padma shrugged. Who could fathom the mind of a Slytherin? Especially that lot!  
  
Just as Padma reached the great oak front doors she stopped, struck by a sudden thought. If Draco was talking to the bug, did the bug understand him? Padma had never heard of a bug that could understand humans. In fact, the only animals that she knew understood human talk were Animagi. Padma had studied Animagi in her third year with Professor McGonagall. She remembered going to the library to look up the Ministry registrar on Animagi for extra credit. Padma tried to recall whether or not she had seen any wizards registered as bugs on the list. She couldn't think of any, but she made a mental note to look up the list the next time she was in the library.  
  
During the next few weeks Padma spent plenty of time in the library, although she didn't' have time to spare to look up the Ministry Animagi registration. End of the year exams were fast approaching and they library was full of frantic students. Even Parvati and Lavender were seen studying long hours in the library. Padma noted that the only students not spending extended time in the library were Harry, Ron and Hermione. She wondered about this. Although she didn't have much opportunity to ponder it as she knew how critical the fourth year exams were. Prefects were chosen based on these exam results and Padma meant to do her best. As an added bonus, she didn't have time to feel hurt about the way Dean continued to ignore her, turning away every time he passed her in the halls.  
  
One night, after a particularly late study session in the library, Padma staggered towards Ravenclaw, bleary-eyed and tired. Just as she passed McGonagall's classroom, she heard a familiar voice through the open door.  
  
"Stay still, you stupid cat! She thinks she's the only one who can cast a decent Stunning Spell? There's nothing wrong with my Stunning Spell. Hold still Crookshanks, this won't hurt!"  
  
Padma heard the angry hiss of a cat followed by a yelp of pain. A crooked-legged, ginger cat scampered out of the classroom door followed closely by Ron Weasley.  
  
"Crookshanks!" Ron shouted. He froze as he caught sight of Padma. "Oh…er…hello." He looked agonizingly uncomfortable.  
  
"Hello Ron," said Padma, the color rising on her cheeks. She had not spoken to Ron since that night. "What are you doing?"  
  
Ron's ears became an impossible shade of red. "Well, you see, I was just trying to practice my Stunning Spell. Hermione thinks she's so good at them, so I've been trying to brush up on them."  
  
Padma smiled despite her discomfiture. "Isn't that Hermione's cat?"  
  
Ron's face suddenly matched his ears. "I thought about using Mrs. Norris, but I was afraid Filch might string me up by my thumbs if he caught me," said Ron sheepishly.  
  
There was an awkward pause in which neither of them looked at each other. Suddenly they both spoke at the same time.  
  
"Listen, Padma…"  
  
"Ron, about…"  
  
They both smiled apologetically. "Ladies first," said Ron.  
  
"Ron," Padma began, "about that night that we…I mean I…kissed you," she swallowed hard, "It was wrong. I thought I had a crush on you and it was silly. I really like…somebody else. Not that it matters now, because he doesn't like me… Anyway, what I'm trying to say, is that I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, and I hope we can be friends." Padma tentatively held her hand out.  
  
Ron took her hand with an abashed grin. "Yeah, friends." Ron's face brightened suddenly and he tightened his grip on Padma's hand. "How about a nice, friendly, little kiss between friends?" he asked hopefully.  
  
Padma's eyes widened incredulously. "I don't think so. Why don't you go ask Hermione?"  
  
Ron dropped her hand as thought it had burned him. "Hermione? Why would I ask Hermione?" his voice rose with an indignant squeak.  
  
Padma blinked innocently. "Hermione is your friend, isn't she?"  
  
Ron stammered, "Well…yes…she's my friend, but I can't…I mean I wouldn't…um…"  
  
"Good night Ron," smirked Padma. She left a very disheveled Ron standing in the hall.  
  
**  
  
On the second to last day of exams, Padma was in the library by dawn. Only one more day of exams and she would finally be free! Padma dragged her hands over her weary eyes and looked up at the clock on the wall. It was time for breakfast. Across the table from Padma sat Cho, making up for her late night with Cedric with some early morning cramming.  
  
Cho wrinkled her pretty nose. "Urgh! I can't believe I left all of this for the last minute," she said.  
  
"And why were you out so late last night, Missy?" asked Padma with a sly smile.  
  
"Just wishing Cedric good luck for tonight," said Cho mischievously.  
  
Padma gave her a knowing look but didn't press for further details. It was evident to everyone how very close Cedric and Cho had grown over the last few months, especially after the second task. "Say, weren't you supposed to meet Prince Charming for breakfast?" asked Padma.  
  
Cho looked up at the clock and gasped. "That's right! His parents are coming to watch the third task and he wants me to meet them." She stood up, swinging her heavy bag over her shoulder and smoothing down her robes. "How do I look?"  
  
Padma took in Cho's weary eyes, her tousled hair. However, her face glowed with anticipation. "You look beautiful. Now, go on."  
  
Cho grinned at Padma with gratitude. "Aren't you coming down for breakfast?"  
  
Padma slapped her heavy Arithmancy tome closed. "Well, I am finished, but there's something I've been meaning to look up. Go on. I'll see you at the third task."  
  
A look of concern flitted across Cho's face. "You'll have to sit with me Padma. Penny too. I'm so nervous! Do you think Cedric can really win the Tournament?"  
  
"Cedric will do just fine. You'll see." Padma waved at Cho. She got up from her table, stretching, and made her way over to the Transfiguration section of the library. Padma pulled the heavy Ministry Registrar of Animagi off the shelf and staggered over to a nearby table. Padma plunked the book and her bag down. She had just started perusing the extensive lists when she heard a very frustrated voice behind her.  
  
"Bugger!"  
  
Startled, Padma spun around to find Hermione stamping her foot in front of the Transfiguration section she had just left.  
  
Hermione spotted Padma. "Sorry. I know the library is no place for outbursts, but the book I needed isn't here," she said miserably.  
  
"What were you looking for?" asked Padma out of curiosity.  
  
Hermione hesitated, casting a quick look around them before answering. "I was looking for the Ministry of Magic's Animagi Registrar."  
  
"Oh? Really?" asked Padma, intrigued. She assumed that all everyone had learned about Animagi by their fourth year.  
  
Hermione looked distinctly uncomfortable now. "Yes, well, it's not here, so I'll just be going then."  
  
"No. I was just curious because I happen to have it." Padma indicated the book before her. "You're welcome to it," she added.  
  
Hermione rushed toward the book with a look of gratitude. "Oh thank you! Just wanted to look something up quickly. My History of Magic exam starts in ten minutes!" Hermione quickly poured over the long lists, mumbling softly to herself. "I knew it. I knew it." After a couple of minutes she turned to Padma. "Thank you so much Padma. I'd better run." She stopped short catching sight of the green badge adorning Padma's book bag. "You're still using your S.P.E. W. badge?" she asked, astonished.  
  
Padma fingered the puce green button. She blushed, remembering her original reason for joining S.P.E.W. "I'm still a member, aren't I?" she asked tentatively.  
  
Hermione frowned. "But you own house-elves. You told Ron so the night you went on that walk," Hermione's lips pursed. "Why would you want to be a member if you don't believe in our cause?"  
  
Padma forced her eyes up to Hermione's, considering her words carefully. "Hermione…I may have joined for the wrong reasons, but I do think you have a worthy cause and I admire the way you've fought for it." Padma discretely crossed her fingers in the pocket of her robes. "And…and I've decided to start paying my elf out of my own allowance." Padma silently thought she would certainly start being nicer to Nimue, and even offer her days off, but her allowance was sparse as it was and summer robes would be on sale soon...  
  
Hermione eyed her skeptically for a second, then broke out into a smile. "That's wonderful Padma!"  
  
Padma grinned back guiltily, but relieved. "Maybe I can work on expanding S.P.E.W. membership now. Perhaps I can ask Dean Thomas to join." Padma bit her lip, instantly regretting her words.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Believe me, I've tried, but…" she stopped, sudden realization dawning on her face. "Of course, you might have better luck. Yes, of course." Hermione patted Padma's arm comfortingly. "I daresay you'll have Dean wearing a S.P.E.W. badge yet."  
  
Padma stifled a sly smile. "I suppose if you can get Ron Weasley to wear one, anything's possible."  
  
Hermione's face flooded with color at the mention of Ron's name. "Yes, well…oh my! Look at the time! Don't want to keep Professor Binns waiting. Good-bye!" Hermione rushed out of the room in a swirl of black robes.  
  
It was with a light heart that Padma left the library that morning. She felt oddly hopeful and contented as she headed off for her first exam. Padma knew that it wasn't just the extra studying that made her feel that way. She was truly looking forward to the third task that night. Somehow, she would find a way to approach Dean there. If everything went right, perhaps he would be at her side when they celebrated Cedric's surprise victory party in the Ravenclaw common room. Cho had arranged it with the help of some of Cedric's Hufflepuff friends. Penny had decided that if Cedric won the Triwizard Cup she would overlook her Prefect duties for the night and let them have an inter-house party in their common room so long as nothing got broken and no one got caught. Padma simply couldn't wait!  
  
  
  
I have the funniest story about how my SQ notebook saved my life!  In Mexico public toilets are not free.  You have to pay about .25 to use them and toilet paper is extra.  Well, one day I was out shopping with my grandma and I just had to go, but neither of us had any small change on us.  Together, we scraped up enough coins to get me into the bathroom, but no toilet paper!  The bathroom attendant lady said it was okay, I could go in and she would let me have the toilet paper on credit 'cause she knew my grandma.  Well, she handed me 4 little sheets of tp, which, well, considering the fact that I had been ill from the bigmac of death for days, well, 4 sheets just weren't enough.  So there I was, wondering what in the heck to do.  I was too embarressed to call out to grandma for more tp on credit, so I just prayed for a solution, and lo and behold, I was shown the light!  Like most writers, I always carry a notebook on my person, just in case I get a sudden inspiration for a fic.  And, I guess you get the rest of the picture.  Good thing I had some empty sheets left.  I would've hated to have to write this chapter of PQ over.  Hope I didn't gross you out too much.  I thought of writing this in my narrative at Parseltongue, but I thought it was too gross for public viewing.  It was funny though.  Everytime I think about it, I burst out laughing like a maniac!  
  
  


	14. Padma's Quest Epilogue

Padma's Quest Epilogue  
  
by Poppy P  
  
A/N: I must share with you all the basis of my inspiration for this last chapter. I'm currently at a crossroads (career-wise) in my life where I'm having to make some touch decisions (grad school? leave my job? move? part-time job? etc.) I'm scared, excited, nervous, but I keep reminding myself about 9/11 and thinking: everything in life's a risk, but it's worth it. You can't be afraid to do things `cause life's really a quest and you have to go out and make things happen. Hope that made sense, `cause that's the frame of mind I wrote this in. Cheers! This one's for Hinkypunk! Somebody's actually reading my story! Yay! Also, my apologies for uploading the last couple of chapters in the wrong order. Am I a goober or what?  
  
"They've been in there a while, haven't they?"  
  
Padma glanced at Cho, who was nervously chewing on her bottom lip, scanning the huge maze before them. Sitting in the stands directly in front of them were Mr. and Mrs. Diggory, also watching the maze tensely. Padma tried to comfort her friend. "I'm sure he's fine, Cho. And just think, whether he wins or loses, this tournament will finally be over and you can relax," said Padma sensibly.  
  
Cho nodded, but her eyes retained their anguished, nervous look. Not that Padma could blame her. Everyone had heard Fleur Delacour scream and had seen her limp form levitated out of the maze. A short time later, Viktor Krum was carried out as well. Ludo Bagman had assured the crowd that the two students were okay, but still Padma couldn't help but wonder what horrible things they had encountered in the maze. Now only Harry and Cedric were left, and neither of them had been heard from in over an hour.  
  
Padma chanced a quick glance around the stands. She spotted Hermione and Ron sitting nearby with the other Weasleys as well as two redheaded adults. They looked just as tense as Cho and the Diggorys. Ron and Hermione were sitting quite close, heads bent together in whispered conversation as they kept their anxious vigil. A couple of benches behind them sat Parvati with Dean, Seamus and Lavender. Parvati met Padma's glance and raised her eyebrows, eyes wide with uncertainty. Padma shrugged helplessly and turned forward again. If she hadn't felt so uneasy she might've felt sad about the way Dean had almost met her eyes just then, but glanced away quickly.  
  
Padma glanced over Cho's head at Penny. Penny wasn't much comfort for Cho right now, having her own worries. She had told them about an alarming conversation she'd had with Percy's mother earlier. Apparently Percy was having a spot of trouble with his job at the Ministry, although Penny hadn't given them too many details.  
  
Trying to distract Cho, Padma nudged her causing Penny to look up as well. "What do you expect's going on with Percy and the Ministry?" whispered Padma. Penny's eyes narrowed dangerously as Cho gestured frantically for Padma to be quiet. Cho inclined her head towards the Diggorys. Luckily, they did not seem to have heard her for they didn't turn around.  
  
"Oops," murmured Padma apologetically. Penny rolled her eyes, shaking her head, but Padma was pleased to note that the corners of Cho's mouth had twisted into a small smile. Padma beamed madly at her two friends. Cho suddenly put a hand over her mouth, attempting to stifle a giggle, as Penny fought hard to control the grin that was threatening to burst out on her face. Padma was just about to tell her to give up the battle when a bright light flashed at the edge of the maze. Padma, Cho and Penny looked down in time to see two bodies slam to the ground. A ripple of noise went through the crowd as they registered their shock. Padma saw several teachers surround the two people on the ground. People stood up, including Cho who strained to see over the crowd. All of a sudden a loud screaming came from down on the Quidditch pitch.  
  
"Cedric Diggory! He's dead! Cedric Diggory's dead!"  
  
Padma and Penny caught Cho's arms as she swayed unsteadily. Mrs. Diggory gasped loudly. Chaos ensued. It seemed that the whole school was moving out of the stands collectively. Padma watched the Diggorys run out of the stands. She turned to Cho, who was shaking her head, her mouth tight in a smile of disbelief. "No, not Cedric. There must be some kind of mistake. Not Cedric." Suddenly she wrenched herself free from Padma and Penny, hurling herself down the stands after the Diggorys.  
  
"Follow her!" shouted Penny, pushing her way through the crowd.  
  
Padma followed, a sense of surrealism invading her senses. She shook her head, trying to make sense of the sights and sounds surrounding her, pushing ahead until she reached the pitch. They found Cho on the edges of the crowd surrounding Minister Fudge and several of the professors including Dumbledore. Padma strained to hear what Fudge was saying over the shouts and wails of the crowd. "Nothing to see here! Diggory's hurt. Move along now." The crowd milled around, unheeding.  
  
Suddenly Padma heard Mrs. Diggory's piteous sobs over the din. "My boy! He's dead! My boy's dead!" Several girls in the crowd started sobbing loudly along with Mrs. Diggory. Cho merely stiffened, but did not say a word.  
  
Professor Snape raised his wand over his head, which emitted several loud bangs and sparks. "Stand back! Students to your common rooms at once!" At the sound of his voice several students stepped back, opening a path towards the Diggorys. Padma and Penny followed Cho as she made her way towards Mrs. Diggory's cries.  
  
Padma slapped her hand over her mouth as she tried to choke back a scream. It was the worst sight she had ever seen. Mr. and Mrs. Diggory were on the ground sobbing over Cedric's body. Cedric's eyes, his beautiful, gray eyes, were open, staring vacantly at the night sky. Padma threw her arms around Cho, attempting to turn her away from the horrific sight, but Cho remained transfixed.  
  
Professor Snape rushed towards them, wand outstretched. "I thought I made it clear, all students to their rooms! Now!"  
  
"Please Professor..." began Penny, but Spane's outburst had caught Mrs. Diggory's attention. She looked up from her son's body, eyes streaming and reached out to Cho.  
  
"Cho, beautiful Cho. He's gone. Our Cedric's gone!" cried Mrs. Diggory.  
  
Cho slumped to her knees and silently crawled over to the Diggorys. She stared at Cedric's lifeless face in disbelief. After a few seconds she took Cedric's limp hand and pressed it to her lips. Eyes closed, she stayed that way for several seconds. Padma finally turned away, unable to bear the sight any longer.  
  
"Miss Chang may stay, you lot get to the castle now." Professor Snape's voice was softer now.  
  
"But Cho..." sniffed Penelope, "I'm her Prefect. I should stay with her."  
  
Snape nodded tersely and Penny rushed forward towards Cho. Snape reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. Padma saw the sleeve of Snape's robe fall back, revealing his thin, white arm. Her eyes widened in incredulity as she caught sight of a dark spot on Snape's left forearm. Was that a tattoo? Snape caught sight of Padma's gaze and quickly put his arm down, rolling down his sleeve before Padma could make out the shape of the tattoo.  
  
"Patil! Your common room, now!"  
  
Padma turned and stumbled blindly towards the castle. Despite everything, she couldn't help but marvel over the fact that Parvati's vision about Snape getting a tattoo had proved true.  
  
Parvati!  
  
Suddenly Padma remembered that she hadn't seen her sister since Cedric's body appeared. Padma pushed through the groups of students screaming, "Parvati! Parvati!" Blinded by her growing dread, Padma stumbled.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
Padma felt two people pulling her up. She looked up to find Parvati and Dean looking at her with concern. Parvati flung her arms around Padma. "Padma! I couldn't find you! What's going on? Is it true about Cedric?" Parvati asked breathlessly.  
  
Padma pulled back and looked her sister in the face, then slowly nodded. Parvati burst into tears and clung to her again. "It's true," said Padma heavily, "I saw him." Suddenly, Padma found herself shaking uncontrollably. Her teeth chattering, she asked, "What about Harry? Is he..." Padma couldn't finish the thought.  
  
"We don't know," said Parvati, glancing at Dean. "Some of the professors herded us into the castle, but it's total chaos. Nobody knows what's going on. Harry's missing. Ron and Hermione weren't there either. And then I found Mandy in the entrance hall, but she said she hadn't seen you, so I asked Dean to help me look for you."  
  
Padma glanced briefly at Dean. For the first time in two months, he finally held Padma's gaze. "Parvati was...really worried about you," he said awkwardly. Dean finally looked away, glancing over the girls' heads to the castle. "We'd best head back. Maybe the professors will finally tell us what's going on."  
  
The three of them made their way back without speaking until they reached the entrance hall. They found that many students were still milling around in a state of shock and confusion. Padma hugged herself tightly, unable to shake the tremors that had overtaken her outside. "I'm s-scared. What do you suppose happened in the maze?"  
  
"I dunno," said Parvati just as Professor Flitwick came up to them.  
  
"Girls, please go to your common room now. We're trying to get a head count." Flitwick's normally excited, squeaky voice sounded hoarse and tired.  
  
Padma turned from Parvati to Dean. "Thank you Dean, for coming down with Parvati. Good-night." She turned to go, but stopped when she felt a hand on her arm.  
  
Dean hesitated, then bent down and awkwardly bent down and placed a kiss on the top of Padma's head. "I'm glad you're safe," he said quietly.  
  
Padma felt that under normal circumstances Dean's gesture might have caused her heart to burst from happiness. As it was, she tried to give him a wan smile but failed. She stood back and watched Dean lead Parvati up the marble staircase, then turned and walked slowly towards Ravenclaw.  
  
***  
  
"She still won't come down?" Padma looked at Penelope with concern. They had just sat down for breakfast at the Ravenclaw table. It had been three days since the third task and Cho still refused to come down to the Great Hall for meals.  
  
Penny's face mirrored Padma's worried look. She pushed her long, curly hair out of her face with a sigh of frustration. "No," she said, "and it's not so much her lack of eating that worries me, I've been taking her food to her room, it's the fact that she hasn't...she won't...cry," Penny's voice trailed off.  
  
"Not even at the funeral?" whispered Padma. She glanced around, but nobody was paying attention to them. Students tended to be quiet these days, keeping to themselves as everyone tried to make sense of the aftermath of the tournament. The professors still hadn't given them much information. Dumbledore had spoken to them the morning after the tournament, but only to tell them that Harry would be in the hospital wing for a couple of days and not to bother him for details. Penny had accompanied Cho to Cedric's funeral the day before. Since her return, Cho had remained in her dorm room, preferring to be by herself.  
  
Penny's eyes flooded with tears as she described the funeral to Padma. It had been a private ceremony in the little town of Ottery St. Catchpole. Penny said several Ministry officials had attended, including Percy's father, Mr. Weasley. "But Cho, she just stood there like a stone," sniffed Penny. "She didn't even cry when Mrs. Diggory gave her Cedric's Prefect badge. Said Cedric would've wanted her to have it." Penny surreptitiously wiped away tears. "Oh Padma, I don't know how Cho's holding up. If that happened to me...I couldn't bear it!"  
  
Padma pushed her half-eaten plate away. "I have to go. I can't believe they're still making us go to class this week. At least we don't have to go to Moody's. I'll look in on Cho later."  
  
As Padma made her way out of the Great Hall, she saw that Draco Malfoy and his friends had blocked the exit. They were facing Ron and Hermione in some kind of altercation. The rest of the fourth year Gryffindors were crowded behind Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Where's your friend, Weasley?" sneered Draco in a challenging tone.  
  
Ron glared at Draco, but said nothing to him. Instead he turned to Hermione. "Let's get out of here," he said tersely.  
  
Draco laughed. "That's right Weasley, better get Potter's little girlfriend out of here if you know what's good for her." Crabbe and Goyle guffawed as though they had never heard such a funny joke.  
  
Suddenly Dean stepped in front of Draco. Looking down at him he said, "Why don't you go crawl back under the rock you came from, slimy snake?"  
  
Draco's pale, pointed face turned even whiter with fury. Crabbe and Goyle looked Dean up and down menacingly. Draco looked over Dean's shoulder to make sure none of the teachers were in earshot. His cold, gray eyes focused on Dean. "You're pretty confident for a Mud-blood, Thomas. I'd be a bit more careful if I were you. Your kind's not going to be welcome here for much longer. Besides, I was talking to Weasley."  
  
Padma had heard enough. Before she could stop to consider, she'd pulled her wand and found herself facing Malfoy. "Don't you ever call Dean that filthy name again! His blood's as magical as yours or mine. Besides he's brave and talented. In fact, he's more of a wizard than you'll ever be!"  
  
Draco stared at her uncertainly, then glanced over her shoulder at Professor McGonagall who was fast approaching them after finally noticing the altercation. Draco barely had time to giver her a cold glare and mutter, "I know your sister's a Gryffindor," he spat, "but I thought you were the smart twin." He slipped out of the Great Hall seconds before McGonagall reached them.  
  
Padma quickly pocketed her wand  
  
"Is there a problem here?" asked McGonagall sternly.  
  
"Not any more, Professor," said Dean quickly.  
  
Professor McGonagall eyed them beadily but did not say anything further as she left the Great Hall. The group started to disperse, leaving Padma, Parvati and Dean looking at each other awkwardly.  
  
"He's right, I thought I was the brave twin," said Parvati finally with a sheepish smile.  
  
Padma burst out passionately, "How dare he? He just makes me so mad! I wanted to hex him into next week! I..." Padma suddenly realized that Dean and Parvati were gaping at her. "I need to go to um...class now," she said lamely. Padma hoisted her bag higher on her back and ran for the doors. At the top of the steps, Padma paused to glance back at Dean. She was so startled to see that he was smiling warmly at her that she neglected to look ahead and smacked right into Hagrid, who was just entering the Great Hall.  
  
"Padma! You all right?" asked Hagrid with anxiously.  
  
Padma shook her head to clear her vision and murmured, "I'm fine," before rushing past Hagrid. She had a strange, light-headed feeling the rest of the day. Padma wasn't sure if it was because of her run in with Hagrid or Dean's smile. She hoped it was the latter.  
  
***  
  
The leaving feast seemed to be a catharsis for Cho. When Dumbledore asked them to raise their glasses to Cedric's memory, Padma turned to Cho and found her friend crying silently, great, glistening tears sliding down her pretty face. Padma reached for Cho's hand and gripped it tightly.  
  
Cho reached with her free hand to grip Cedric's Prefect badge, which was hanging on a silver chain around her neck. She looked at Padma and whispered, "It' hurts." Padma was startled to hear the note of wonder in Cho's voice. "I never knew it could hurt so much," said Cho in semi-awe. Penny put her arm around Cho as she continued to weep silently, finally releasing the tears she had been unable to shed all week.  
  
Padma swallowed hard as the lump in her throat threatened to engulf her. Cho's pain was unbearable. Then Dumbledore made the announcement that sent all of their hearts galloping with dread. You-Know-Who was back! What were they going to do? Were they all in danger? Padma glanced around the four house tables at her school mates. Would they all return for the next school year? She glanced back at Cho, wondering how many more witches and wizards were going to mourn a loved one. Padma thought about the two people at the Gryffindor table that meant the world to her and wondered what she would do if she lost one of them. She decided she didn't want to know.  
  
***  
  
Padma stood on the castle steps waiting for the carriages that would take them into Hogsmeade to board the Hogwarts Express for home. She mused sadly that this would be the last time that Penny would ride the train with them as she had just completed her N.E.W.T.s. The one bright spot in the whole week had been when Penny had received an owl confirming her acceptance as an apprentice Medi-witch at St. Mungo's Hospital. Penny was cautiously happy about this development. She had always wanted to be a doctor, but she was frightened by the current situation and the way it might affect her profession's future. Indeed, thought Padma, what did it mean for all of their futures?  
  
Just as Padma prepared to board a carriage with Penny and Cho she felt a tentative tap on her shoulder.  
  
"Padma?"  
  
She turned and saw Dean looking at her with a serious expression. "I know you probably want to sit with your friends on the way home, but I...er...I was hoping you might ride to the station with me." He smiled expectantly.  
  
Padma smiled back and called out to Penny and Cho that she would see them on the train. She followed Dean into a queue for another carriage. A few carriages over, Padma saw Parvati watching her. Padma rolled her eyes as her sister gave her a thumbs up sign.  
  
Dean looked slightly embarrassed as well. He muttered to Padma, "Let's wait for the last one, shall we?"  
  
They held back and waited until everyone had found a seat, and then climbed into an empty carriage near the back of the procession." Dean gazed back wistfully at the castle as they pulled away. "Weird," he said, "I've never felt so gloomy about going on summer holiday before."  
  
Padma turned away from the castle to look at Dean sadly. "I guess it's to be expected with everything that's going on."  
  
"How's Cho holding up?" asked Dean with concern.  
  
Padma thought about the dream Cho had described after they left the feast. She said she kept dreaming the same dream since she returned from the funeral. In her dream it was right before the Yule Ball and this time Harry and Cedric came up to her at the same time to ask her to be their date. Cho said that in her dream, she knew Cedric would not survive the third task, but still, she kept choosing him over Harry. Cho said the dream comforted her somehow. "She's doing better. It's so difficult though. I mean, I just don't know what I'd do if..." Padma stopped and found herself gazing intently at Dean. He stared into her eyes, matching her intensity. Padma felt her face grow hot and turned away from him, feeling quite breathless. She scrambled to collect her thoughts. "I'm going to visit her this summer you know."  
  
"Oh," said Dean inclining his head thoughtfully.  
  
"She asked me to accompany her to visit the Diggorys," said Padma quietly.  
  
Dean frowned slightly. "So, I guess you're going to be busy this summer, eh?"  
  
"Not too busy," said Padma hoping she didn't sound as eager as she felt. "Why?"  
  
Dean flashed a relieved grin, revealing the little dimple in his cheek, "Good," he said. His grin faded and he suddenly looked quite nervous. "You see, I talked to Hermione and she..."  
  
"What's that on your robes?" interrupted Padma, pointing at a fuchsia colored badge that clashed horribly with his red and gold Gryffindor tie.  
  
"This?" Dean squirmed slightly, looking very sheepish. He covered the button with his large hand. "It's...er...it's a Spew badge," he finished.  
  
"It's S.P.E.W. and why would you join?" asked Padma incredulously.  
  
"Why shouldn't I join Spew?" asked Dean indignantly. "I care about elfish welfare too!"  
  
Padma snorted with laughter.  
  
"Okay," admitted Dean over Padma's laughter, "if you must know, I joined for the same reason you did."  
  
Padma cocked an eyebrow skeptically and assumed an air of mock seriousness. "You joined because you think you have a crush on Ron Weasley?" Padma snorted again, unable to keep up her severe look at Dean's outraged expression. Tears of mirth slid down her cheeks.  
  
Finally Dean grinned, unable to withstand Padma's laughter. When they managed to control themselves he said, "I joined because I want to be close to you, Padma."  
  
"Really?" asked Padma, all playfulness aside.  
  
Dean nodded, taking Padma's hand. "Hermione told me she was going to try to hold some Spew meetings during the summer, and I thought it might be a nice opportunity to see you, since you're a member as well."  
  
"Really?" asked Padma again. She was feeling quite breathless now as she was leaning close to Dean. She tried not to stare at his mouth, but it was difficult.  
  
"I wouldn't wear a badge that said `Spew' otherwise." Dean was leaning closer now, sounding just as breathless as Padma.  
  
"It's S.P.E.W. Dean," chided Padma, involuntarily running her tongue over her bottom lip.  
  
"Well," said Dean, he was staring at her mouth now as well, "I'll just pretend S.P.E.W. stands for something else."  
  
"What?" asked Padma, wondering why she was panting.  
  
Dean suddenly pulled back from her, scrunching his brow in thought. "Hmm...how about, `Special Padma, Enchanting Witch?"  
  
Padma had no idea how it happened, but she was suddenly in Dean's lap, kissing him frantically. Dean matched her ardor with every kiss and caress. "That was a horrible anagram," gasped Padma between kisses.  
  
"I know," murmured Dean close to her ear. "But I meant it."  
  
Padma pulled back to look Dean in the eyes. "You do?" she asked.  
  
"You know I do. But...Padma, why are you crying?" asked Dean uneasily.  
  
"Because," sobbed Padma, "because I've wanted this," she gestured at them, "for so long, but now...with everything's that's happened...I mean, You-Know-Who...aren't you scared?"  
  
Dean leaned forward to rest his forehead against Padma's. After a minute he said, "I just think life is about risk, you know? It's like when I found out I was a wizard and that I would be coming to Hogwarts. I was scared, excited and nervous. But I've never regretted it. Even now, with You-Know-Who back, I still feel lucky to be here," he tightened his embrace on Padma, "especially with you."  
  
Padma sighed and turned slightly to plant a kiss on his warm, soft cheek. She thought about Cho's dream suddenly. "I guess we'll leave predicting the future to Parvati," she giggled through her tears.  
  
Suddenly a loud voice made them both start. "That's right! And I predict you two are going to miss the train if you don't stop snogging and get off that carriage now!" They looked down to see Parvati smirking at them, her hands on her hips.  
  
A thoroughly embarrassed Padma and Dean emerged from the carriage, which they just realized, had reached Hogsmeade. Padma spotted Cho and Penny waving and gesturing at her through the windows to indicate they'd saved her a seat. She waved at them and turned one last time to Dean. "See you on the train later?" she asked.  
  
"Definitely," he answered, beaming at her.  
  
After a few seconds of watching them grin at each other, Parvati threw her hands up and declared, "First Lavender and Seamus, now you two!" She spotted Neville securing his toad under his hat and rushed over to him. "Say, Neville, are you sitting with anybody?" she asked, grabbing his arm and dragging him into a compartment.  
  
Padma laughed. "You'd better go save Neville," she said climbing onto the steps to her compartment.  
  
"Life's about risk, remember?" Dean called out as he dashed up the steps that Parvati and Neville had taken. The train began to move with a hiss and a groan of metal.  
  
Padma made her way to her seat, smiling, thinking that Dean was right. Life was a big risk, a quest really. And if one found friends and love during their quest, then they were fortunate indeed. She took her seat next to her friends, feeling hopeful for the first time in days, confident that she could face whatever lay ahead.  
  
THE END!!!  
  
A/N 2: Was that the cheesiest thing you've ever read, or what? PQ was so much fun to write though. My vision of Padma is cute, funny, clumsy, scared, confused... Hey! She's just like me! Okay, so maybe I'm not quite as cute as I described her, and there's the whole magical issue, but...I am clumsy! And my hubby has a single dimple on his cheek that shows when he smiles :) If you'll all forgive me, I really must thank all of the luverly people who reviewed PQ along the way: Zsenya (beta-reader extraordinaire), Jabroniette (hope ur still out there), Lyta Padfoot, Evil Lady, bluemeanies, Midgee Dumledore, Peaceful Storm, Crystal S., Stardust Firebolt, Trinity Day (you wonderful, special reviewer you!), Praseeda and last but certainly not least, Hinkypunk.  
  
Just a reminder (and a plug) PQ is a prequel to my other story' "I'm Like a Bird - A Percy Story". It is also a sequel to my other fic, "The Broom Shed Incident" which deals w/ some P/P naughtiness. If you liked PQ, check them out! Thanks all! 


End file.
